Lovers
by Crayon Melody
Summary: Cinta yang dipendam selama sepuluh tahun. Cinta yang sudah dikhianati dan akhirnya terobati. Cinta yang dipaksakan yang berujung pada pencarian cinta sejati. Inilah perjalanan kisah cinta dari Kagami Lenka, Shion Kaiko, dan Kamui Gakuko dalam meraih cinta mereka. Please RnR. Arigatou Gozaimatsu.
1. Chapter 1 : Lenka x Rinto

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya dia memandanginya seharian ini. Mungkin dia akan dianggap sebagai penguntit. Tapi hei dia bukanlah penguntit. Lagipula siapa sih yang akan bosan menatap pemuda beririskan _sapphire_ dan berambut _honeyblonde_ dengan empat jepit rambutnya. Walau terkesan seperti cewek tapi bagi Lenka itu memberi kesan imut pada wajah tampannya. Berdasarkan perhitungannya tingginya sekisar 180 cm. Tinggi ya, tentu saja karena dia adalah kapten tim basket cowok di sekolahannya. Dan untuk berat badannya, entahlah yang pasti tubuhnya tampak proposional.

"Rinto!" panggil salah seorang temannya. Tampak mereka sedang memperbincangkan sesuatu.

Yap, nama pemuda itu adalah Rinto. Nama lengkapnya adalah Kagamine Rinto. Umur 16 tahun. Hobi bermain basket. Kesukaannya adalah jeruk. Warna favorit oranye. Kelas 2-A, satu kelas dengannya. Termasuk golongan siswa _populer_ sehingga banyak dipuja oleh banyak siswi. Sayangnya sikapnya dingin pada anak perempuan, tapi tetap saja banyak yang menyukainya. Anak pertama dari dua bersaudara. Adiknya bernama Kagamine Rin dan entah ini kebetulan atau takdir. Adik Rinto seumuran dengan adiknya bahkan satu kelas. Baiklah mungkin kalian mulai berpikir dia seperti penguntit karena mengetahui banyak hal tentangnya. Dan sekali lagi dia tekankan, DIA BUKANLAH PENGUNTIT. Bisa dibilang Lenka hanyalah orang yang mengetahui banyak hal tentangnya. Karena sudah sepuluh tahun, Lenka menyukainya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title :** Lovers

 **Chapter 1 :** Lenka x Rinto

 **Disclaimer :** Vocaloid © Crypton Future Media

~Lovers~ © Crayon Melody

 **Rated :** T

 **Genre :** Romance ; Drama

 **Warning :** Typo, abal, gaje, alur kenceng, nggak nyambung, dll

 **A/N :** **Fic ini kami bertiga (Milky Holmes, anaracchi, dan Meirin Hinamori) persembahkan spesial untuk semua anak "Role Play Athena Academy" dan tentu saja untuk semua pembaca di fandom vocaloid. Semoga kalian menyukai fic hasil collab kami bertiga. Dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak di kotak review ya ;)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Please Enjoy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Lovers~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal POV**

 **.**

 **.**

"... Ka, Lenka Lenka. Kagami Lenkaaaaaa!"

BLETAK

Dia meringis kesakitan sambil mengelus-elus puncak kepalanya yang menjadi korban jitakan. Dia rasa tidak lama lagi akan muncul benjolan di kepalanya. _Poor for her head~_

Dengan sekali tolehan, dia langsung menatap sang pelaku kasus benjolan di kepalanya. "Mikuo- _kun_ , ada apa sih? Kenapa jitak kepalaku, sakit tau!" ucap gadis bernama Lenka itu kesal pada pemuda berambut _teal_ yang duduk di hadapannya.

Tampak pemuda yang dipanggil Mikuo itu memutar bola matanya dengan malas lalu berkata, "Sudah puas menatap _superhero_ -mu itu."

Lenka bisa merasakan kedua pipinya menghangat. Aish pasti sekarang wajahnya sudah memerah. "A-apaan sih?! Ngomong-ngomong kenapa tadi memanggilku?" tanyanya mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah iya, aku mau pinjam PR-mu, boleh ya?" pinta Mikuo dengan wajah dibuat semelas mungkin sampai-sampai dia ingin memakaikannya bando kucing lalu menyuruhnya lari keliling sekolah dengan kedua tangan dan kedua kakinya mirip seperti kucing. Tentu saja dia akan merekamnya dan mengunggah videonya di _Metoube_. Baiklah, mungkin dia terlihat kejam. Tapi perlu kalian ketahui bahwa Mikuo lebih kejam darinya. Dia pernah mengambil boneka kesayangannya saat dia berumur delapan tahun dan menyembunyikannya di atas pohon. Di saat Lenka mencoba memanjat untuk mengambilnya. Dia terpeleset dan terjatuh dan yang dia lakukan hanyalah menertawainya. Dan yang membuat gadis berambut _honeyblonde_ itu kesal adalah saat dimana Mikuo meninggalkannya waktu mereka sedang main petak umpet.

Mengingat kejadian itu Lenka langsung berkata, "Tidak, salahmu sendiri yang malas mengerjakan PR."

"Ayolah Lenka, aku akan mentraktirmu es krim," ucap Mikuo melas.

"Kau pikir aku anak kecil. Sekali tidak tetap tidak!" seru Lenka tegas.

Sepertinya Mikuo tidak berniat menyerah karena dia tampak sedang berpikir serius. Sesuatu yang jarang ia lakukan selama Lenka mengenalnya.

"Aha, bagaimana kalau aku membantumu mendekati Rinto. Kan aku satu ekskul dengannya," ujar Mikuo menawarkan diri.

Dan sebuah buku sukses mengenai wajah Mikuo.

"Diamlah dan cepat sana menyalinnya sebelum bel masuk!" seru Lenka dengan wajah merah.

Mikuo menyeringai puas. "Sepertinya aku menemukan kelemahanmu Nona," ucap Mikuo penuh kemenangan. Setelahnya, Mikuo langsung menyalin semua PR milik Lenka dengan kecepatan setan.

Lenka menghela napas panjang melihat tingkah Mikuo. Ngomong-ngomong dia belum memperkenalkan diri ya. Seperti yang sudah kalian tahu, namanya adalah Kagami Lenka. Umur 16 tahun. Tinggi 165 dengan berat 46 kg. Hobi membaca. Rambutnya berwarna _honeyblonde_ yang panjangnya sepinggang dan selalu diikat dengan gaya _ponytail_. Kesukaan pisang dan err mungkin Rinto juga. Punya adik bernama Kagami Len. Termasuk gadis yang tidak terlalu _populer_ bahkan tidak banyak yang mengenalnya karena sikapnya yang pemalu dan tertutup. Hanya Mikuo lah satu-satunya temannya di sekolah ini. Itu pun karena Mikuo adalah tetangganya dan Lenka sudah mengenalnya sejak kecil.

Nama lengkap Mikuo adalah Hatsune Mikuo. Tinggi 184 cm. Punya rambut berwarna _teal_ dengan warna mata yang senada. Hobi bermain basket dan sepak bola. Maniak dengan yang namanya daun bawang. Kakaknya bernama Hatsune Miku yang sekarang sedang kuliah di luar kota. Salah satu anggota tim inti basket putra. Termasuk siswa yang terkenal. Terkenal karena kejahilannya. Tapi meskipun begitu, penggemar Mikuo sama banyaknya dengan Rinto. Alasannya? Karena Mikuo mudah akrab dengan banyak orang.

"Hei Mikuo, nanti sore jangan lupa ada latihan basket," ucap Rinto yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di dekat mereka.

Mikuo yang sejak tadi sibuk menyalin PR milik Lenka langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya dan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Rinto. Sedangkan Lenka, ia langsung pura-pura sibuk membaca walau sebenarnya Lenka diam-diam menguping pembicaraan mereka berdua. Dan sepertinya Mikuo sadar akan apa yang ia lakukan karena tiba-tiba saja Mikuo langsung menepuk pundaknya.

"Baiklah, _by the way_ Lenka boleh ikut kan?" tanya Mikuo dengan seringaian jahilnya.

Lenka langsung melotot ke arah Mikuo dengan wajah merona merah. Lenka benci kenapa wajahnya ini sangat mudah sekali memerah. Untung saja Rinto tidak menyadarinya, tatapannya terlihat kosong.

"Terserah saja," balas Rinto datar. Setelah itu Rinto langsung berjalan ke bangkunya kembali.

Lenka langsung menunduk kecewa melihat sikap Rinto barusan. Sedangkan Mikuo hanya tertawa garing.

"Kau jangan sedih Lenka- _chan_ , Rinto mah memang gitu orangnya," ujar Mikuo berusaha menghibur Lenka.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," ucap Lenka sambil mendesah pelan. "Hei, cepat kembalikan PR-ku!"

 **.**

 **.**

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak dua jam yang lalu tapi Lenka masih setia berada di sekolah. Bukan karena Lenka mencari _wifi_ gratis atau sekedar _hang out_ dengan teman. Itu mustahil karena Lenka bukanlah maniak internet maupun orang yang suka berbaur dengan temannya. Lenka masih betah di sekolah dengan alasan untuk menemani si maniak _negi_ latihan basket walau alasan sebenarnya karena ia ingin melihat Rinto bermain.

Lenka duduk di bangku penonton di bagian pojok belakang. Jelas sekali tidak ada yang akan menyadari keberadaannya. Tapi itu memang yang ia mau, karena Lenka benci menjadi pusat perhatian. Lagipula—

"Kyaaa Rinto- _kun_ keren banget!"

—Lenka juga benci dekat-dekat dengan para penggemar Rinto. Bisa-bisa ia harus pergi ke dokter THT gara-gara mendengar teriakan maut mereka.

"Gumiya- _kun super cool_!"

"Yuuma- _kun_ melihatku. Aissh senangnya!"

"Nero- _kun_ jadilah pacarku!"

"Mikuo- _kun_ menikahlah denganku!"

Apa semua anggota tim basket putra sepopuler itu. Bukan hanya Rinto, anggota tim basket lainnya juga disoraki oleh masing-masing _fans_ mereka. Lenka akui kalau mereka punya wajah yang diatas rata-rata. Bahkan Lenka heran apa Kiyotero- _sensei_ yang merupakan pelatih tim basket putra memilih anggota timnya berdasarkan kemampuan mereka atau wajah mereka. Tapi dia percaya kalau beliau memilih berdasarkan kemampuan karena Rinto dkk memang sangat jago sekali bermain basket. Tak sedikit kejuaraan yang berhasil mereka menangkan.

"Kerja yang bagus!" seru Kiyoteru- _sensei_ kepada anak didiknya.

Sepertinya latihan sudah selesai karena para pemain sedang berjalan ke pinggir lapangan untuk beristirahat. Tiba-tiba saja ada seorang gadis berambut ungu panjang yang langsung masuk ke lapagan basket _indoor_ dan berteriak dengan kerasnya.

"KAGAMINE RINTO!"

Rinto yang sedang minum pun langsung tersedak begitu ada yang memanggil namanya. Rinto langsung menoleh menatap gadis yang datang menghampirinya.

Satu pertanyaan di benak Lenka.

Siapa gadis itu?

"Bukannya itu Kamui Gakuko," ucap salah satu siswi yang duduk di bangku depan seakan menjawab kebingungan Lenka.

Apa hubungannya dengan Rinto?

Tampak Gakuko dan Rinto memperdebatkan sesuatu dan berakhir dengan tangan Gakuko yang diseret pergi oleh Rinto dan mereka pun keluar dari lapangan basket _indoor_.

"Cih aku dengar dari orang tuaku kalau mereka bertunangan. Perjodohan untuk bisnis."

JLEB

Bertunangan? Rinto dan Gakuko?

"Kalau bukan karena orang tuanya yang kaya. Mana mungkin Rinto- _kun_ mau bertunangan dengan gadis _tomboy_ itu."

Benarkah Rinto adalah orang yang seperti itu? Yang hanya mengejar materi?

Tanpa sadar air mata Lenka mulai meleleh membasahi kedua pipinya. Lenka langsung beranjak pergi. Pergi sejauh mungkin dimana ia bisa menumpahkan segala kesedihannya saat ini. Tapi sepertinya Tuhan sedang tidak memihaknya saat ini, karena begitu Lenka tiba di halaman depan sekolah. Dirinya melihat Rinto dan gadis yang bernama Gakuko tadi masuk ke mobil berdua dan pergi entah kemana.

NYUT

Dapat Lenka rasakan dada di sebelah kirinya terasa sakit. Rasanya seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum. Akhirnya Lenka mengerti bagaimana rasanya patah hati. Dimana kau akan merasakan kehilangan yang amat sangat. Tapi kenapa dirinya harus merasa kehilangan. Rinto bukanlah siapa-siapanya. Rinto berhak memilih siapa yang pantas bersanding dengannya. Sedangkan Lenka bukanlah orang yang pantas untuknya. Wajahnya tidak cantik, keluarganya juga tidak kaya. Mungkin yang bisa ia banggakan hanyalah otaknya yang encer. Lenka bisa bersekolah di sekolah yang elit ini pun berkat beasiswa. Dibanding siswi lainnya, Lenka hanyalah upik abu disini.

Dengan langkah gontai, Lenka berjalan menuju ke sebuah taman yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya. Lenka langsung duduk di ayunan dan menggerakkannya secara perlahan. Lenka menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap langit. Waktu sudah sore karena langit sudah berwarna jingga kemerahan.

Taman ini adalah tempat dimana Lenka pertama kali bertemu dengan Rinto. Waktu itu suasana taman sangat sepi dan waktu sudah malam. Dan pertemuan itu disebabkan oleh kecerobohan yang disebabkan oleh Mikuo. Tapi untuk pertama kalinya Lenka berterima kasih pada Mikuo soal kecerobohannya. Karena berkat itu, ia bisa bertemu dengan Rinto, penyelamatnya dan cinta pertamanya.

.

 **.**

 **Sepuluh tahun yang lalu~**

"Lenka- _chan_ , ayo ikut main petak umpet bersama!" ajak seorang anak berumur enam tahun.

"A-aku tidak ikut, a-aku mau pulang saja, Mikuo- _kun_ ," ucap Lenka kecil seraya bersembunyi di balik punggung sang ibu.

"Yah, padahal kalau ada Lenka- _chan_ pasti seru!" seru Mikuo mendesah kecewa.

"Kau ikut main saja, Lenka. Ibu akan pulang duluan," ujar Ibu Lenka lembut. "Mikuo, tolong jaga Lenka ya," lanjutnya.

"Beres tante," sahut Mikuo cepat.

Akhirnya Mikuo berhasil menyeret Lenka dan membawanya pergi ke arah teman-temannya, tepatnya teman Mikuo yang sudah menunggu untuk cepat bermain. Setelah melakukan hom pim pa. Akhirnya Mikuo lah yang mendapat giliran jaga.

Mikuo kecil pun segera menyandarkan lengan ke tembok pagar rumah tetangga, lalu memejamkan mata. Anak yang lain pun segera mencari tempat persembunyian meninggalkan Lenka kecil sendirian.

"Aku hitung ya! Satu... dua..."

Lenka makin panik, dia pun langsung berlari sejauh mungkin dan mencari tempat persembunyian yang aman. Dari jauh masih terdengar samar-samar suara Mikuo yang sedang menghitung. Lenka terus berlari ke taman yang terletak di ujung jalan. Lenka pun memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di balik semak yang ditata rapi di taman itu. Hatinya berdebar kencang karena takut ketahuan.

"Delapan... sembilan... sepuluh!" seru Mikuo dari kejauhan.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Mikuo membuka matanya dan memulai misi pencarian. Tidak butuh waktu lama, Mikuo berhasil menemukan hampir semua temannya. Yah hampir, karena Mikuo masih belum bisa menemukan Lenka.

"Lenka- _chan_!" seru Mikuo sambil celingak-celinguk mencari sosok Lenka, berharap Lenka keluar dan menyudahi permainan.

Mikuo makin panik karena belum bisa menemukan Lenka, teman-temannya sudah lebih dulu pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Mikuo merasa harus menemukan Lenka segera karena hari sudah mulai gelap. Akhirnya Mikuo pun memutuskan untuk mencari di taman, karena itu satu-satunya tempat yang belum ia periksa.

"Lenka- _chan_!" seru Mikuo keras.

Lenka yang masih bersembunyi di balik semak bisa melihat sosok Mikuo yang kebingungan mencarinya. Mikuo pun berjalan ke tempat persembunyiannya. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi ia akan menemukannya, tapi...

"Mikuo- _sama_! Ayo pulang!" seru seseorang dari tepi taman.

Mikuo menoleh cepat. "Tapi Lenka..."

"Mikuo- _sama_ harus segera pulang. Nanti orang tua Mikuo- _sama_ bisa marah," jelas pembantu keluarga Mikuo itu.

Mikuo kebingungan. Dia masih harus mencari Lenka, tapi orang tuanya bisa marah kalau ia pulang kesorean. Akhirnya Mikuo memilih untuk pulang. Lenka yang melihat Mikuo berjalan makin menjauh hanya bisa kebingungan. Pikiran Lenka yang masih polos pun membuatnya tetap bertahan di tempat persembunyiannya. Yap, Lenka akan menunggu.

Setengah jam pun berlalu. Hari sudah semakin gelap. Pasukan nyamuk mulai menyerang tubuh mungil Lenka. Lenka kecil mulai cemas. Dirinya mulai panik. Orang tuanya pasti sedang mencarinya. Tapi ia takut beranjak dari tempat persembunyiannya. Apalagi taman sudah gelap dan minim cahaya.

Tanpa sadar Lenka pun menangis. Ada rasa takut yang luar biasa melandanya. Ia ingin pulang, tapi kakinya tidak mau bergerak. Lenka berharap seseorang akan menemukannya.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa?"

Tangis Lenka terhenti. Perlahan ia mendongakkan kepala untuk melihat si pemilik suara tadi. Tampak di hadapannya anak laki-laki yang sedang berdiri menatapnya. Lenka mengamati anak itu lebih seksama, rambut berwarna _honeyblonde_ dan mata berwarna _sapphire_. Lenka sama sekali tidak mengenal anak itu.

"Rumah kamu dimana?" tanya anak itu ramah.

Lenka menatapnya bingung. Perlahan rasa takutnya berkurang. Sepertinya anak itu baik. Setidaknya seseorang telah menemukannya dan ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang.

"Di sana," ucap Lenka seraya menunjuk ke arah jalan.

Anak cowok itu menoleh sekilas ke arah jalan dan kembali menatap Lenka dengan senyuman hangat. Perlahan ia mengulurkan tangannya ke Lenka.

"Ayo pulang, aku antar!"

Wajah Lenka menjadi cerah. Dia segera menyambut uluran tangan anak itu. "Namaku Kagami Lenka," ucap Lenka memperkenalkan diri.

Anak itu tersenyum sambil masih mengenggam erat tangan kecil Lenka. "Namaku Kagamine Rinto. Salam kenal Lenka- _chan_."

 _._

.

Hiks

Tanpa sadar Lenka mulai menangis lagi. Kenapa ia jadi cengeng sekali. Padahal ia tidak ingin menangis, tapi cairan bening ini tetap saja jatuh.

"Lenka- _chan_ , aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Mikuo yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya dengan wajah cemas.

Hanyalah isakan tangis yang terdengar. Lenka berusaha menyeka air matanya tapi lagi-lagi air matanya jatuh dan membasahi kedua pipi _chubby_ -nya.

Bukannya menghiburnya, Mikuo malah duduk di bangku ayunan satunya lagi.

"Pasti rasanya sakit ya. Tidak heran kalau kau menangis," ujar Mikuo sambil memainkan ayunannya.

Lenka hanya diam saja seraya sibuk menyeka air matanya yang jatuh makin deras.

"Tapi melihatmu yang menangis seperti ini. Sebagai sahabat, aku juga ikut menderita," ucap Mikuo pelan.

"Maafkan aku, hiks..." Lenka berucap lirih di tengah isakan tangisnya.

Tampak Mikuo menggeleng pelan lalu berkata, "Daripada meminta maaf. Akan lebih baik kalau kau memberikan senyumanmu saja."

" _Gomen_." Entah kenapa hanya kata itu yang mampu Lenka ucapkan.

Mikuo menghela napas panjang. Dia segera bangkit dan berdiri di hadapan Lenka. "Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau mau tersenyum?" tanya Mikuo terlihat frustasi.

"Eh?" Lenka menatap wajah serius Mikuo. Sepertinya dia benar-benar khawatir pada Lenka. "Apa kau akan melakukan semua yang aku minta?"

Mikuo menampakkan wajah polosnya. "Kalau itu bisa membuatmu tersenyum, kenapa tidak!"

"Kalau begitu kau harus memakai bando kucing dan berlari keliling sekolah dengan kedua tangan dan kedua kaki. Bagaimana?" tanya Lenka seraya menghapus sisa air matanya.

Raut wajah Mikuo langsung memucat. Melihat ekpresinya sontak saja Lenka langsung tertawa.

"Kau mengerjaiku ya," ucap Mikuo manyun.

"Hahahaha maaf, habisnya ekspresimu itu sangat lucu sekali, hahaha..." ujar Lenka di sela tawa.

"Hmph! Kau menyebalkan," dengus Mikuo. "Tapi tak apalah, setidaknya kau bisa tertawa lagi," lanjutnya seraya tersenyum.

"Eh?"

"Kalau begitu kita lomba lari sampai rumah!" seru Mikuo tiba-tiba.

Perlu kalian ketahui rumah Mikuo dan rumah Lenka bersebelahan.

"Aku ti-"

"Yang kalah harus traktir es krim," tambah Mikuo yang setelah itu langsung lari terlebih dahulu.

"Hei itu curang!" protes Lenka sebal.

Mikuo yang sudah di depan hanya menjulurkan lidahnya lalu menghilang di belokan.

Lenka menghela napas panjang. Dasar padahal umurnya sudah 16 tahun tapi tingkahnya seperti anak kecil saja. Lenka tersenyum tipis sambil berlari kecil menyusulnya. Yah setidaknya berkat kekonyolannya. Lenka sedikit melupakan kesedihannya tentang Rinto walau hanya sedikit.

.

.

Teng Teng Teng

Akhirnya bel pulang sekolah terdengar juga. Jujur saja hari ini Lenka malas ke sekolah. Kalau bukan karena Ibunya, Lenka pasti lebih memilih bolos sekolah. Bahkan selama pelajaran tadi, Lenka hanya mendengar penjelasan dari guru dengan setengah hati. Alasannya tentu saja karena berita kemarin yang bagaikan mimpi buruknya. Semalaman Lenka menangis makanya tidak heran kalau matanya masih terlihat sedikit bengkak.

Seharian ini Mikuo juga terus mengoceh berniat untuk menghibur Lenka. Usahanya hampir berhasil kalau saja tidak ada kejadian saat istirahat tadi. Dimana Gakuko datang ke kelas Lenka hanya untuk mencari Rinto. Sontak saja murid di kelasnya langsung heboh melihatnya. Lenka menghela napas panjang. Sepertinya nanti malam ia akan melanjutkan acara menggalaunya.

"... ka Lenka Lenkaaaa~"

BLETAK

" _Ittai_ ," ucap Lenka meringis kesakitan. "Mikuo, bisakah kau berhenti menjitak kepalaku. Sakit tahu," ucapnya seraya menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

"Habisnya dari tadi kau cuekin aku terus," balas Mikuo enteng.

Lenka hanya diam saja sambil mengelus kepalanya yang kesakitan.

"Kau mau menemaniku tidak, Lenka- _chan_?" tanya Mikuo tiba-tiba.

"Aku mau pulang," sahut Lenka malas seraya mengemasi barang-barangnya masuk ke dalam tasnya.

"Sayang sekali kali ini aku tidak menerima penolakan," ucap Mikuo seraya menarik pergelangan tangan Lenka dan menyeretnya pergi.

"Jadi kenapa kita kemari?" tanya Lenka seraya menatap seisi gudang penyimpanan setelah menyalakan lampunya terlebih dahulu.

"Hehehe tadi aku disuruh Kiyoteru- _sensei_ buat mencari beberapa bola basket cadangan, karena bola basket yang biasa kami pakai untuk latihan sedang dipakai semua oleh tim basket putri," jelas Mikuo. "Intinya aku memintamu untuk membantuku mencari bola-bola basket disini," tambahnya.

Lenka mendelik kesal ke arah Mikuo. "Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa bukan teman setimmu saja? Memangnya aku manajer timmu heh?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

"Mereka sedang sibuk. Lagipula kalau kau membantuku mencarikan bola, kau tidak perlu mentraktirku es krim karena kau sudah kalah kemarin," ujar Mikuo memberi penawaran.

Lenka mendesah pelan. "Baiklah, aku akan membantumu," ucapnya pasrah sambil mulai mencari benda yang bernama bola basket.

'Bagus, Lenka- _chan_ mau membantuku. Sekarang tinggal menunggunya datang,' inner Mikuo memekik senang.

Tampak Lenka masih sibuk mencari di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Selagi Lenka sibuk, Mikuo mengendap-endap keluar tanpa sepengetahuan Lenka.

"Hei Mikuo, karena kau lama sekali, Kiyoteru- _sensei_ menyuruhku untuk menyusulmu. Jadi apa kau sudah menemukan bolanya?" tanya Rinto yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri Mikuo.

'Arigatou, Kiyoteru- _sensei_. Aku berhutang padamu,' seru Mikuo dalam hati.

"Ah sayang sekali aku tidak menemukan bolanya. Sepertinya bolanya tidak ada di sini," ujar Mikuo sambil mengedikkan bahu.

"Tapi Kiyoteru- _sensei_ bilang bola basket cadangannya tersimpan di gudang ini," ujar Rinto tidak percaya.

"Kalau kau tak percaya, coba saja cari sendiri," sahut Mikuo cuek.

Tampak Rinto sedang berpikir. Apa Rinto sudah menyadari rencananya? Apa akting Mikuo sudah ketahuan? Mikuo hanya bisa menahan napas menanti jawabannya.

Dan yang ditunggu-tunggu pun tiba juga. Akhirnya Rinto berjalan masuk ke dalam gudang. Begitu Rinto sudah masuk, dengan kecepatan setan Mikuo langsung menutup dan mengunci pintu gudang. Sebelumnya Mikuo sudah meminjam kunci dari penjaga sekolah dengan alih-alih karena disuruh oleh Kiyoteru- _sensei_.

Terdengar teriakan dan gedoran dari dalam gudang. Tapi Mikuo tidak mempedulikannya, dengan langkah santai ia langsung mengambil dua bola basket yang sebelumnya sudah Mikuo sembunyikan di balik semak-semak.

"Hehehe, maaf Rinto sepertinya kali ini kau harus bolos latihan," ucap Mikuo dengan seringaian jahil seraya mengetik pesan di ponselnya. Pesan yang ditujukan pada orang tua Lenka dan juga Rinto.

"Selamat bermalam di gudang untuk kalian berdua~" seru Mikuo riang seraya beranjak pergi.

.

 **.**

 **.**

BRAK

CKLEK

'Suara apa itu!' batin Lenka panik.

"Mikuo- _kun_ , _doushite no_?" tanya Lenka pelan seraya menghambur ke arah pintu.

Tapi bukan sosok berambut _teal_ yang Lenka temukan. Melainkan sosok berambut _honeyblonde_ dengan empat jepit rambut yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si penyuka _orenji_ , Kagamine Rinto.

"Mikuo, ini sama sekali tidak lucu. Cepat buka pintunya!" seru Rinto seraya menggendor pintu yang telah dikunci itu.

Ah sepertinya Rinto tidak menyadari keberadaan Lenka.

"Aku rasa Mikuo- _kun_ tidak akan membukakan pintunya," ucap Lenka pelan. Yah Lenka sudah hapal betul dengan sikap Mikuo, dia pasti sengaja mengunci Rinto dan dirinya di dalam sini.

Rinto langsung menoleh dan matanya membulat begitu mendapati Lenka yang sudah ada di dekatnya. "Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanyanya bingung.

"Eh a-aku—" Aduh Rinto, kau jangan menatap Lenka seperti itu. Apa kau tidak sadar kalau wajah Lenka sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Bisa-bisa ia pingsan lagi.

"Sudahlah, sepertinya kita sedang dikerjai oleh Mikuo," ucap Rinto datar. "Apa kau bawa ponselmu?" tanyanya. "Ponselku ada di dalam tas," lanjutnya.

Sebagai jawaban, Lenka menggeleng lemah. "Ponselku aku tinggal di dalam tas juga," ucap Lenka pelan.

Tampak Rinto menghela napas panjang. Lalu ia mulai celingak celinguk mencari sesuatu. Dan akhirnya ia menemukan yang ia cari yaitu sebuah jendela. Tapi sayang sekali ukuran jendelanya cukup sempit untuk dilewati tubuh manusia.

"Sial, sepertinya aku akan terjebak disini semalaman," ucap Rinto frustasi. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana Mikuo bisa mendapatkan kunci gudang ini. Tapi yang Rinto tahu pasti mustahil ada yang bisa menolong mereka saat ini. Jadi mereka harus menunggu hari esok dimana petugas kebersihan akan mengambil alat-alat kebersihan yang tersimpan di gudang ini. Tapi ia baru ingat besok sekolah libur, jadi mungkin petugas kebersihan akan datang pada siang hari.

Lenka yang jarang melihat ekpresi Rinto yang terlihat jengkel seperti itu hanya bisa menunduk sedih. Apa Rinto kesal karena harus terjebak bersamanya semalaman disini? Apa Rinto membencinya? Pikiran itu memenuhi isi kepala Lenka, membuatnya jadi ingin menangis. Lenka langsung berjalan menjauh dari Rinto lalu duduk di sisi gudang yang lain sambil menahan tangis.

Sedangkan Rinto masih sibuk mengumpat kesal. Yah dia kesal karena dia jadi harus melewati latihan basketnya padahal ia kapten tim. Rinto juga kesal karena jika ia tidak pulang ke rumah, orang tuanya pasti akan marah besar. Dan hal itu akan mempersulit rencananya dengan Gakuko. Akhirnya Rinto memutuskan untuk duduk, berusaha menenangkan diri. Ia duduk bersebrangan dengan Lenka sehingga mereka saling duduk berhadapan walau ada jarak yang memisahkan mereka.

Keheningan pun melanda mereka kedua. Keduanya sama-sama tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Dan hal itu berlangsung hingga malam pun tiba. Hingga lampu yang menjadi penerangan gudang tiba-tiba padam. Sontak saja Lenka menjerit kaget. Keadaan di dalam gudang pun berubah menjadi gelap gulita.

"Rin-Rinto!" panggil Lenka pelan seraya berjalan mengira-ngira ke tempat Rinto duduk tadi. Namun tidak ada jawaban dari Rinto. Lenka pun memanggil nama Rinto lagi. Namun masih tidak ada sahutan dari Rinto. Lenka yang masih belum menemukan Rinto mulai menitikkan air mata.

"Lenka," ucap Rinto pelan. Dan-

BRUK

Lenka pun menabrak dada bidang Rinto. Lenka langsung menghela napas lega karena berhasil menemukan Rinto. Tapi tubuhnya tidak mau berhenti bergetar ketakutan dengan kegelapan yang menyelimuti mereka.

Tanpa diduga Rinto menggenggam tangan Lenka lalu membawanya ke tempat di dekat jendela. "Kita beristirahat disini malam ini. Disini lebih terang. Jadi kau tak perlu takut lagi," ujar Rinto lembut.

Lenka menatap kaget Rinto, tidak percaya dengan sikap lembut Rinto barusan. Rinto menoleh ke arah lain, menghindari tatapan Lenka.

Selanjutnya Rinto pun duduk bersandar pada tembok. "Kau bisa duduk disini," ucap Rinto seraya memberanikan diri menatap sepasang mata _sapphire_ milik Lenka.

Lenka mengangguk kecil lalu segera duduk di samping Rinto. Tubuh mereka tidak bersentuhan tapi masih bisa dibilang dekat. Apalagi ditambah fakta bahwa Rinto masih menggenggam tangan Lenka. Lenka sendiri pun tidak protes, jauh di dalam hatinya ia merasa senang dan merasa dijaga oleh Rinto.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Lenka sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kegelapan. Tiba-tiba saja Rinto melepaskan genggamannya. " Maaf," ucap Rinto pelan. Lenka tidak menyahut, dia merasa kecewa karena Rinto melepaskan genggamannya. Tapi Lenka sadar diri, dirinya tidak punya hak untuk protes.

"Hatchi!" Tiba-tiba saja Lenka bersin, sepertinya gadis itu mulai merasa kedinginan. Lenka tersentak kaget begitu ada sesuatu yang hangat menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak-"

"Pakai saja!" potong Rinto cepat, dari nada bicaranya sepertinya dia tidak menerima penolakan.

Lenka pun berhenti protes. Sejujurnya ia merasa senang karena dipinjami jaket milik Rinto, karena membuat tubuhnya menjadi hangat. Bahkan wajah Lenka ikut menghangat begitu mencium bau Rinto dari jaketnya.

Suasana pun kembali hening. Lenka berusaha untuk tidur, tapi gagal. Ia menoleh menatap Rinto dan mendapati kedua matanya sudah terpejam.

"Rinto- _kun_!" panggil Lenka pelan. Tapi tidak ada respon dari Rinto. Lenka pun menggerakkan tangannya di depan wajah Rinto dan hasilnya masih sama. Tidak ada respon. Sepertinya Rinto memang sudah tertidur.

Lenka terus menatap wajah damai Rinto saat tertidur. Di bawah sinar rembulan yang lewat melalui celah jendela, Rinto tampak seperti malaikat. Waktu tidur pun, Rinto masih terlihat tampan. Tidak heran kalau banyak siswi yang menyukainya termasuk Lenka. Lenka tersenyum kecil.

"Rinto, kau sangat jahat, kau tahu?" ucap Lenka pelan seraya menyingkirkan poni Rinto ke samping. "Sepuluh tahun lalu disaat aku tengah ketakutan. Kau tiba-tiba datang di hadapanku dan menyelamatkanku. Saat itulah aku berpikir kau adalah malaikat yang dikirim Tuhan untukku. Rinto, _you are my hero_ ," lanjut Lenka seraya tersenyum.

"Dan di saat yang bersamaan, aku jatuh cinta pada sosok penyelamatku itu. Lucu kan, anak umur enam tahun sudah merasakan jatuh cinta. Tapi yang aku tahu pasti, sejak saat itu aku tidak pernah melupakanmu. Bahkan tiada hari tanpa menyebut namamu, bahkan Mikuo sampai kesal karena aku terus menceritakan aksi heroikmu yang datang menyelamatkanku," ujar Lenka sambil tertawa kecil. Tapi perlahan tawanya berubah menjadi hambar. "Hingga saat kita dipertemukan kembali setahun yang lalu, dimana aku yang datang menghampirimu. Dan apa yang kudapat, ternyata kau tidak mengingatku. Kenapa Rinto? Seharipun aku tidak pernah melupakanmu, tapi kenapa kau melupakanku dengan mudah." Tanpa sadar air mata Lenka mulai menetes mengingat kejadian itu.

.

.

 **Setahun yang lalu~**

.

.

 _"Lenka-chan, aku senang kita bisa satu sekolah lagi," ucap Mikuo riang._

 _"Berbeda denganmu, aku harus belajar ektra agar bisa dapat beasiswa di sekolah ini," ucap Lenka._

 _Mereka berdua sedang berangkat ke Vocaloid High School. Salah satu sekolah elit di Jepang. Tidak mudah masuk ke sekolah ini, karena biaya sekolahnya sangat mahal. Meskipun mahal, tapi pendidikannya sangat baik dan mencetak banyak siswa-siswa berprestasi baik di bidang akademik atau nonakademik._

 _Tiba-tiba saja terdengar jeritan khas anak perempuan. Lenka dan Mikuo pun menoleh menatap sosok pemuda berambut honeyblonde dengan empat jepit rambutnya yang tampak gerah dikerubungi oleh banyak perempuan._

 _Lenka menghentikan langkahnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Mikuo yang berada di samping Lenka ikut menghentikan langkahnya._

 _"Ada apa, Lenka-chan?" tanya Mikuo bingung._

 _"Rinto!" panggil Lenka tiba-tiba._

 _Pemuda itu langsung menoleh menatap Lenka._

 _"Mikuo-kun, itu Rinto!" seru Lenka senang seraya menarik tangan Mikuo ke hadapan Rinto._

 _Mikuo yang pasalnya tahu siapa Rinto bagi Lenka hanya diam saja begitu ia diseret Lenka. Lagipula Mikuo juga ingin lihat bagaimana adegan reuni mengharukan ini akan berlangsung. Tapi sepertinya semuanya tidak berjalan seperti yang diharapkan oleh Mikuo karena-_

 _"Siapa kau?" tanya Rinto datar._

 _JDER_

 _Bagaikan disambar petir. Lenka langsung diam terpaku. Dirinya tidak percaya dengan barusan yang ia dengar._

 _"Rinto-kun, ini aku Lenka. Anak perempuan yang dulu pernah kau tolong di taman," ucap Lenka berharap Rinto akan ingat tentang dirinya._

 _"Aku tidak kenal yang namanya Lenka," ucap Rinto dingin lalu berjalan melewati Lenka begitu saja._

 _Murid-murid yang lain pun tampak berbisik-bisik. Sedangkan siswi-siswi yang tadi mengerubungi Rinto langsung menatap Lenka tajam. Lenka hanya bisa menunduk. Perasaanya campur aduk. Ada rasa malu, kecewa, kesal, sedih. Tapi yang pasti ia ingin menangis saat itu juga._

.

.

"Meskipun kau sudah melupakanku. Tapi entah kenapa aku masih saja menyukaimu. Berharap suatu saat kau akan membalas perasaanku ini. Tapi sepertinya itu mustahil, karena kau sudah bertunangan dengan gadis bernama Gakuko itu," ucap Lenka membiarkan beberapa bulir air matanya lolos mengalir melewati pipinya. Lenka hanya bisa tersenyum sedih.

"Sepertinya aku harus melupakan perasaanku ini. Andai saja kita tidak pernah bertemu lagi, aku tidak akan merasakan rasa sakit di hati. Dan aku akan terus mengingatmu dalam sebuah kenangan yang indah." Lenka sudah tidak kuat lagi, ia mulai menangis dalam diam. Bulir-bulir air mata mulai berjatuhan membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Lenka tertegun begitu mendengar kalimat dan suara itu. Lenka menoleh dan mendapati Rinto yang sedang menatapnya dengan cemas. Ini sama seperti dulu saat Rinto menemukannya.

"Lenka- _chan_ , kau jangan menangis," ucap Rinto panik seraya menghapus air mata Lenka dengan ibu jarinya.

"Rinto, apa kau tadi belum tidur?" tanya Lenka takut. Tidak lucu kan kalau Rinto mendengar semua perkataannya tadi.

Untuk beberapa saat Rinto hanya memandanginya dalam diam. Hingga akhirnya Rinto mengangguk kecil.

Sontak saja sepasang mata Lenka membulat dan ia langsung menunduk tidak berani menatap Rinto.

"Lenka- _chan_!" panggil Rinto pelan.

Perlahan Lenka mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap sepasang mata _sapphire_ yang menatapnya lurus.

"Sebenarnya sejak awal aku tidak pernah melupakanmu. Aku masih ingat bagaimana pertemuan pertama kita. Mana mungkin aku bisa melupakan anak gadis yang menangis malam-malam di taman," ujar Rinto seraya tertawa kecil.

"Lalu kenapa saat kita bertemu dulu, kau mengatakan kau tidak ingat denganku. Dan kau juga bersikap dingin padaku. Kenapa?" tanya Lenka tidak mengerti.

"Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu, saat itu aku reflek mengatakan itu. Lagipula aku selalu berpikir kalau kau dan Mikuo saling menyukai satu sama lain," jelas Rinto.

"Hoeeeeee, itu tidak mungkin. Aku dan Mikuo hanya sebatas teman sejak kecil. LAGIPULA ORANG YANG KUSUKAI ITU ADALAH RINTO!" seru Lenka keras.

5

4

3

2

1

Lenka langsung menutup mulutnya. Dia sudah keceplosan bilang suka pada Rinto. Lenka langsung menunduk malu dengan wajah yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Andai saja Lenka tahu kalau wajah Rinto juga tak kalah merahnya mendengar pernyataan Lenka barusan.

"Lenka- _chan_!" panggil Rinto.

Dengan perasaan takut, Lenka mendongakkan kepalanya dan-

CHU~

Rinto mencium bibir Lenka dengan lembut. Wajah Lenka makin memerah begitu _first kiss_ -nya direbut oleh Rinto. OLEH KAGAMINE RINTO!

Selang beberapa detik kemudian, Rinto melepaskan ciumannya. Ia menatap Lenka dengan lembut. "Aku juga menyukai Lenka. Dan sama sepertimu, perasaan ini mulai muncul saat kita pertama kali bertemu," ujar Rinto seraya tersenyum lembut.

Lenka menatap Rinto tidak percaya. Dirinya tidak percaya kalau selama ini perasaannya sudah terbalas. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Lenka teringat sesuatu.

"Bagaimana dengan pertunanganmu dengan Gakuko?" tanya Lenka sedih.

" _Daijobou_ , aku dan Gakuko tidak saling mencintai. Kami dipaksa oleh kedua orang tua kami untuk bertunangan. Kau tahu sendiri kan perjodohan untuk bisnis," jelas Rinto seraya menatap wajah sedih Lenka. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku dan Gakuko pasti akan membatalkan pertunangan ini. Bagaimanapun caranya, aku janji!" lanjutnya seraya mencubit pipi Lenka gemas.

"Benarkah?" tanya Lenka sedikit ragu.

"Hei kau tidak mempercayaiku ya?" tanya Rinto pura-pura kesal.

Lenka langsung menggeleng cepat. "Aku percaya pada Rinto!" serunya.

Rinto langsung tersenyum hangat. Ia pun menggenggam tangan Lenka dengan lembut. Lenka balas tersenyum. Ia tidak percaya kalau semua ini nyata. Apa ia sedang bermimpi? Lenka takut kalau semua ini hanya mimpi.

"Ini bukanlah mimpi. _I love you_ , Kagami Lenka," ucap Rinto seakan bisa membaca kekhawatiran Lenka.

" _I love you too_ , Kagamine Rinto," ucap Lenka seraya tersenyum manis.

Dan tak lama kemudian, mereka berdua pun tertidur dengan jemari yang saling bertautan.

.

.

 **Keesokan paginya~**

.

.

Lenka perlahan-lahan membuka matanya. Ia pun mengucek-ucek matanya agar pandangannya makin jelas. Dilihatnya dia masih di gudang. Lenka tidak percaya ia bisa tidur nyenyak di tempat seperti ini. Lenka menoleh ke kiri dan mendapati Rinto yang sedang menatapnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Lenka.

Sebagai jawaban Rinto mengangguk kecil.

"Kenapa Rinto tidak membangunkanku?" tanya Lenka lagi.

Rinto tersenyum lalu berkata, "Aku tidak membangunkanmu, karena aku suka melihat wajah tidurmu."

Sontak saja wajah Lenka merona merah. Ia jadi salah tingkah.

"Selain itu aku juga suka sekali melihat wajahmu yang memerah," tambah Rinto.

BLETAK

Dan Rinto pun dihadiahi oleh jitakan penuh cinta dari Lenka. Ckck Rinto, seharusnya kau jangan berani menggoda Lenka jika tidak ingin kepalamu jadi korban. Lenka pun langsung berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Rinto menyusul Lenka di belakang sambil mengelus kepalanya yang kesakitan.

Begitu Lenka memutar kenopnya, perlahan-lahan pintu pun terbuka. "Rinto, pintunya sudah terbuka!" seru Lenka senang.

Rinto hanya mengedikkan bahu. Sebenarnya ia masih betah kalau terjebak dengan Lenka berdua disini. Tapi ya sudahlah.

Mereka berdua pun keluar dan mendapati tas milik mereka yang ditaruh di samping pohon. Baik Lenka maupun Rinto segera mengambil tas mereka. Oh ya sebelumnya Lenka sudah mengembalikan jaket milik Rinto. Keduanya segera mengecek ponsel mereka. Lenka mendapatkan pesan dari Mikuo. Dia minta maaf karena sudah menguncinya di gudang bersama Rinto dan dia juga minta PJ alias pajak jadian.

'Awas saja kau Mikuo, tunggu saja pembalasan dariku,' pikir Lenka seraya tersenyum _evil_. Tapi tunggu dulu darimana dia tahu kalau dia dan Rinto jadian.

Sedangkan Rinto sendiri. Dia mendapat banyak panggilan telepon dan puluhan pesan yang masuk ke _inbox_ -nya. Dan semua isi pesannya menyatakan-

"Gakuko hilang," ucap Rinto pelan. Lenka yang berada di sampingnya langsung menoleh menatap Rinto.

"Apa?" tanya Lenka.

"Gakuko kabur dari rumahnya," jawab Rinto.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Lenka tidak percaya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, yang pasti aku harus mencarinya," ujar Rinto seraya memakai jaketnya kembali dan menggendong tasnya dengan terburu-buru.

"Aku ikut ya!" seru Lenka tiba-tiba.

"Tidak perlu, kau pulang saja ke rumah dan beristirahat," tolak Rinto sambil bersiap-siap pergi.

Lenka menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Ada sebersit rasa cemburu yang hinggap di hatinya melihat Rinto yang terlihat khawatir sekali dengan Gakuko.

Reflek Lenka langsung menahan lengan Rinto. Mencegahnya untuk pergi.

"Lenka, ada apa?" tanya Rinto bingung melihat sikap aneh Lenka.

Lenka langsung menatap Rinto dengan pandangan memelas. "Rinto, kau benar-benar menyukaiku kan?" tanya Lenka takut.

Rinto tersenyum geli. Sepertinya ia tahu kenapa sikap Lenka jadi aneh. "Lenka tenang saja, aku hanya menyukai Lenka. Hanya Lenka seorang," ucap Rinto seraya mencubit pipi _chubby_ Lenka.

Wajah Lenka langsung berubah _sumringah_.

"Jangan-jangan Lenka cemburu ya~" goda Rinto.

Sontak saja wajah Lenka merona merah. "Ti-tidak kok," sahutnya cepat.

Rinto hanya tersenyum geli melihat wajah Lenka yang _blushing_. Jelas sekali kalau Lenka sedang cemburu, meski gadis pecinta pisang itu tidak mau mengakuinya.

"Ayo cepat kita cari Gakuko sama-sama!" seru Lenka sambil berjalan pergi.

"Sudah kubilang kau-"

"Aku tidak terima penolakan!" potong Lenka cepat.

Rinto menghela napas panjang. Terkadang ia bingung dengan perubahan sikap Lenka. Dia curiga jangan-jangan Lenka punya kepribadian ganda. Rinto tersenyum kecil, meski begitu ia akan tetap menyukai Lenka apa adanya.

"Rinto, ayo cepat!" seru Lenka yang sudah tidak sabar.

" _Yeah_ , _my princess_ ," sahut Rinto seraya berjalan menyusul Lenka.

.

.

 **Di tempat lain~**

.

.

Mikuo sedang dalam perjalan pulang ke rumahnya setelah menyelesaikan urusannya di sekolahnya. Apa lagi kalau bukan untuk membebaskan sepasang sejoli itu. Mikuo tersenyum sendiri begitu rencananya sukses besar. Dia telah berhasil menyatukan Lenka dan Rinto. Apalagi ia mendapatkan sesuatu yang menarik.

Mikuo langsung membuka ponselnya dan memilih menu galeri. Yap, ia berhasil mengabadikan momen Lenka dan Rinto saat mereka tertidur tadi dengan tangan saling bertautan dan kepalanya yang saling bersandar satu sama lain. Dengan ini Lenka tidak akan berani macam-macam padanya walau Lenka marah besar karena ia sudah menguncinya di gudang bersama Rinto. Mikuo akan menggunakan foto ini untuk mem- _blackmailist_ Lenka. Oh Mikuo ternyata otakmu cerdik juga ya dan kau sungguh kejam.

Tiba-tiba saja Mikuo mendengar suara orang menangis. Ia langsung menuju ke sumber suara yang sepertinya berasal dari taman. Setibanya di taman, Mikuo mendapati sosok gadis yang terlihat seumuran dengannya dan memiliki rambut pendek berwarna biru yang tengah menangis di bangku taman. Kenapa anak perempuan suka sekali menangis di taman. Dulu Lenka sekarang gadis itu. Karena digelitik rasa penasaran dan iba, Mikuo pun berjalan menghampiri gadis itu. Lagipula Mikuo tidak tega mengabaikan seorang perempuan yang sedang bersedih apalagi sampai menangis.

"Hei, kenapa menangis _Ojou-san_?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2 : Gakuko x Luki

"Gakuko, nanti malam jangan lupa acara makan malam keluarga kita. Kau masih ingat 'kan tempatnya di mana?"

Pertanyaan Luka sore itu tidak membuat Gakuko berambut _magenta_ panjang yang diikat kuncir kuda itu hanya berbaring malas di sofa ruang tengah.

"Hn," respon Gakuko cuek. Atensinya hanya tertuju pada layar ponselnya.

Luka memutar bola matanya malas, wanita cantik itu menyilangkan kedua lengan di depan dada. "Pakai gaun yang tadi pagi _Kaa-san_ simpan di kasurmu, dan jangan lupa untuk berdandan. Pokoknya kau harus tampil feminim di acara nanti malam,"—dengan begitu, wanita itu meninggalkan Gakuko yang menatapnya dengan wajah _horror_.

"Oh, tidak."

Gakuko cepat melempar ponselnya ke sembarang arah; beranjak dari sofa untuk mengejar Luka.

" _Kaa-san_ , plis, apapun selain gaun!" rengek Gakuko.

Gakuko. Benci. Merengek.

Tapi lebih benci lagi gaun.

"Tidak. Kau harus pakai gaun," jawab Luka tegas.

Gakuko mendengus, namun sebersit ide yang muncul di kepalanya membuat senyum terpoles di wajah. Kabur ke rumah teman bukanlah ide yang buruk.

"Dan jangan kabur. Penjagaan diperketat," tambah Luka seakan tahu apa yang dipikirkan putri semata wayangnya ini.

Gakuko hanya bisa menggerutu kesal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title :** Lovers

 **Chapter 2 :** Gakuko x Luki

 **Disclaimer :** Vocaloid © Crypton Future Media

~Lovers~ © Crayon Melody

 **Rated :** T

 **Genre :** Romance ; Drama

 **Warning :** Typo, abal, gaje, alur kenceng, nggak nyambung, dll

 **A/N :** **Fic ini kami bertiga (Milky Holmes, anaracchi, dan Meirin Hinamori) persembahkan spesial untuk semua anak "Role Play Athena Academy" dan tentu saja untuk semua pembaca di fandom vocaloid. Semoga kalian menyukai fic hasil collab kami bertiga. Dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak di kotak review ya dan mohon bantuan like-nya di fanspage kami di FB dengan nama "Athena Academy". Siapa tahu ada yang tertarik main RP hehehehe. Nanti kita bisa seru-seruan bareng disana~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Please Enjoy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Lovers~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal POV**

 **.**

 **.**

Gakuko memasuki restoran mewah dengan wajah tertekuk. Tadinya, ia akan melancarkan niatnya untuk kabur demi menghindari acara makan malam yang bisa dipastikan akan berjalan membosankan, apalagi dengan kenyataan bahwa ia harus memakai gaun yang menurutnya sangat memalukan. Namun sayang, kedua orangtuanya sudah memperketat penjagaan dan seusai melakukan _sedikit_ pemberontakan, akhirnya Gakuko hanya bisa mengalah—walau ia benci karena harus mengalah.

Rambut _magenta_ indah yang biasanya tampak lurus sekarang terlihat ikal, bagian belakang rambutnya digelung ke atas, menyisakan rambut bagian samping iabiarkan menjuntai mengenai pundaknya yang agak terbuka. Gaun berwarna ungu tua yang membalut tubuhnya tampak elegan dan mewah. Ia sendiri memakai sepatu kaca dengan tinggiberukuran lima senti.

Gakuko mengernyit begitu ia dan orangtuanya mendekati meja dimana Kagamine Rinto duduk. Tampaknya senior satu kelas di sekolahnya dan orangtuanya itu belum menyadari kehadiran mereka.

Begitu Gakupo mendekat, seorang pria yang dipastikan Gakuko adalah Ayah Rinto berdiri dan tersenyum, setelahnya mereka bersalaman. Mata Gakuko memincing melihat Rinto yang sedari tadi hanya sibuk dengan ponselnya. Sadar diperhatikan, Rinto mendongak. Ia pun mengernyit begitu melihat Gakuko berdiri di belakang Gakupo dan Luka.

Leon mempersilakan mereka untuk duduk. Rin—gadis yang sangat mirip dengan Rinto, atau adik Rinto—menendang kaki kakaknya; membuat Rinto sadar akan sesuatu. Cowok itu bangkit dan menarik kursi di sebelah kanannya, mempersilakan Gakuko untuk duduk.

" _Thanks, senpai_ ," Gakuko menyeringai. Membuat cowok berambut _honey blonde_ itu memutar bola mata malas dan kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Wah wah sepertinya kalian sudah saling mengenal," ucap wanita berambut pirang panjang. Sepertinya wanita itu adalah Ibu Rinto.

"Kau ini bagaimana, sih, Lily- _chan._ Tentu saja mereka saling mengenal, mereka 'kan satu sekolah," sahut Luka seraya tersenyum manis.

Gakuko hanya memutar bola mata malas. Perlu dikoreksi sebenarnya ia tak mengenal Rinto. Hanya saja teman-teman disekitarnya selalu berkoar-koar tentang Rinto; Rinto yang tampanlah, Rinto yang kerenlah, Rinto yang inilah, itulah—telinga Gakuko panas dibuatnya. Alhasil, mau tidak mau Gakuko jadi sedikit mengenalnya. Sekarang begitu bertatap muka dengan orangnya langsung. Gakuko makin yakin kalau teman-temannya menderita katarak.

Mereka pun segera memesan makanan; masing-masing sibuk dengan percakapan yang tidak dimengerti—dan tidak mau dimengerti—Gakuko dan Rinto. Rin pun tampaknya masuk dalam percakapan Luka dan Lily.

"Ehm." Gakupo berdeham, membuat satu meja berhenti bicara dan Gakuko juga Rinto meliriknya malas. "Sebenarnya alasan kami mengadakan acara ini untuk membahas perihal pertunangan kalian berdua, Rinto dan Gakuko."

Seperti biasa, _to the point_.

Gakuko dan Rinto (dan Rin juga) membeku, mereka terlihat seperti telah disambar petir saat itu juga." _Tou-san_ , jangan bercanda."

" _Tou-san_ tidak bercanda."

Setelah itu, Gakuko dan Rinto hanya bisa diam. Sementara kedua orangtua mereka telah hanyut untuk melanjutkan percakapan. Yang Gakuko tahu, topik mereka hanyalah satu;apalagi kalau bukan bisnis, huh?

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Luka begitu putrinya beranjak dari kursi. Semua pasang mata sontak memperhatikannya dengan serempak.

"Toilet," jawab Gakuko singkat dan padat. Putri tunggal keluarga Kamui itu memang sedang sangat malas berbicara dengan orangtuanya. Juga orangtua Rinto, omong-omong.

Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Luka, ia segera melesat ke toilet wanita, memasuki salah satu bilik toilet dan menguncinya. Gakuko bersandar pada pintu.

"Dasar orang-orang sialan. Kenapa mereka malah jodohin aku, sih? Kenapa juga harus sama Rinto- _senpai_!" umpatnya. Kalau ia sedang berada di rumah, pasti Gakuko sudah menghancurkan pintu di depannya untuk meluapkan emosi. Namun Gakuko masih sadar diri sekarang, ia tak mungkin menghancurkan fasilitas umum biarpun ingin.

Gakuko membuka kuncinya dan berjalan keluar dari bilik menuju wastafel. Kedua tangannya ia jadikan sebagai penyangga badan. Gakuko menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Ia menatap wajahnya, ekspresi kesal yang nyata sudah tercetak jelas di sana. Tapi kenapa Luka atau Gakupo atau orangtua Rinto tidak melihatnya, sih?!

Gakuko benar-benar ingin perjodohan ini dibatalkan!

"Gaku- _nee_ , kau di sini rupanya."

Gakuko hampir melompat kaget jika saja ia tidak segera mengendalikan tubuhnya dan berdiri menghadap Rin. Gadis itu melemparkan senyum terpaksa pada adik Rinto.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Gakuko dengan suara lembut.

Ugh.

"Habisnya Gaku- _nee_ lama sekali. _Kaa-san_ memintaku untuk segera menjemputmu,"

"Oh, ayo kembali kalau begitu." Rin mengangguk, setelah itu ia berbalik dan berjalan sendiri hanya mengekor; tak mau Rin melihat wajah kesal yang semakin jelas tercetak indah di wajah cantiknya.

Tadinya dia ingin berlama-lama di sana.

Mereka berdua duduk di kursi masing-masing. Tepatnya Gakuko duduk di sebelah kanan Rinto, sementara Rin di hadapan Rinto.

Rinto melirik orangtua mereka yang sibuk bercakap, dan juga Rin yang sibuk dengan makanannya—sesekali gadis itu juga mengecek ponselnya—membuat Rinto yakin kalau adiknya tidak akan mendengar apa yang akan diucapkannya nanti. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Gakuko.

"Gakuko," panggil Rinto dengan suara pelan.

"Apa?" balas Gakuko tajam. Tampaknya ia masih kesal dengan berita perjodohan ini.

"Batalin acara ini, eh," ujar Rinto, dilihatnya ekspresi Gakuko yang terlihat mulai tertarik. "Kalau tidak salah kau biang onar 'kan di sekolah?" Rinto tahu kalau Gakuko adalah cewek tomboy di sekolah, jadi ia menanyakan hal itu karena biasanya cewek tomboy itu suka nyari masalah. Biasanya.

Gakuko mengangguk walau dia sebenarnya tak suka dipanggil biang onar.

"Kalau begitu, kacaukan makan malam ini sana!" suruh Rinto enteng.

Gakuko langsung mendelik kesal ke arah Rinto lalu berkata, "Jadi aku yang ngacauin sendiri gitu?"

Kali ini Rinto yang mengangguk mantap.

"Hih. Gak mau ah. Kamu juga usaha dong," protes Gakuko.

Kenapa juga dia harus nurut sama kakak kelasnya ini. Ini kan masalah mereka bersama, setidaknya Rinto juga harus ikut berkontribusi bukannya seenak jidat menyuruhnya melakukan ini itu.

Rinto memutar bola matanya malas. "Malas sih. Tapi ya sudah deh."

Baru saja mereka akan membahas rencana, Luka dan Gakupo sudah bangkit dari tempat duduk mereka. Hal ini membuat Gakuko juga ikut bangkit walau tidak tahu karena apa. Barulah ia sadar kalau mereka akan segera pulang begitu Leon dan Gakupo berjabat tangan lagi.

Yah sepertinya mereka harus bicara lain kali. Yang pasti Gakuko ingin membatalkan pertunangan ini secepat mungkin.

 _Baiklah misi untuk menggagalkan perjodohan ini dimulai_ , batin Gakuko seraya tersenyum _evil_.

Kita lihat siapa yang akan menang. Orangtua mereka atau Gakuko dan Rinto. Yang pasti Gakuko paling benci dengan kata kalah.

 **~Lovers~**

Gakuko mengerang kesal melihat pesan yang dikirim Luka, ibunya itu mengatakan bahwa ia harus pulang dengan Rinto karena supirnya tidak bisa menjemput—Gakuko yakin Luka-lah orang di balik layar dalam hal ini—tanpa alasan yang jelas. Bukan berarti Gakuko tak bisa menyetir makanya ia membutuhkan supir, namun karena Luka dan Gakupo takut Gakuko akan mengebut di jalan seolah ia sedang mengikuti pertandingan balap liar. Maka mereka lebih tenang menyewa supir untuknya.

Melihat Rinto yang agaknya telah selesai latihan basket, Gakuko pun berjalan mendekatinya dengan wajah seperti beruang kelaparan.

"KAGAMINE RINTO!" Dapat dilihat Rinto yang sedang minum air mineral itu tersedak begitu mendengar Gakuko memanggilnya, atau lebih tepat meneriakinya.

"Apa sih?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat terganggu karena kedatangan Gakuko yang tanpa disadarinya mengundang banyak perhatian.

Gakuko memperlihatkan layar ponselnya, menyuruh Rinto untuk membaca pesan yang tadi dikirim Luka.

"Pulang sendiri sana," respon Rinto dengan ekspresi datarnya. Kadang (baca: seringkali) Gakuko ingin menendang wajah yang selalu menampakkan ekspresi datar itu.

"Naik apaan?!"

"Bis," jawab Rinto enteng.

Gakuko menggeleng keras. Dia bukan tipe orang yang suka memakai angkutan umum, apalagi bis.

"Aku masih ada latihan," ucap Rinto berbohong. Yap sebenarnya latihannya sudah selesai, tapi dia benar-benar ingin kabur dari gadis bermarga Kamui ini.

Gadis berambut ungu itu memutar bola matanya malas. "Latihan atau ingin memperhatikan seseorang,"

Rinto tahu Gakuko hanya asal ceplos saja, gadis itu memang bukan orang yang suka memperhatikan tingkah orang lain. Contohnya saja saat ini, Rinto berani bertaruh bahwa Gakuko sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan penggemar perempuannya. Walaupun begitu tebakannya yang asal itu selalu benar.

"Ya sudahlah." Rinto bangkit dan menyeret Gakuko menuju tempat parkir sekolah. Meninggalkan teman-teman setimnya dan pelatihnya yang terbengong-bengong.

 _Pasti bakal ada gosip aneh setelah ini,_ batin Rinto. Tapi ia tidak peduli, sekarang ia harus membawa Gakuko pergi secepat mungkin dari sana.

"Dih. Gak usah seret-seret," protes Gakuko namun tak diindahkan Rinto. Gakuko makin sewot tapi malas protes lebih banyak lagi, ditambah dengan fakta bahwa ia sedang berbicara dengan seorang Kagamine Rinto.

Ia menduduki kursi penumpang, sementara Rinto menduduki kursi pengemudi. Mereka tidak banyak bicara, lebih tepatnya keduanya malas membuka percakapan.

Namun bukan Gakuko namanya kalau ia betah berada di suasana sunyi dalam waktu yang lama. Akhirnya gadis itu membuka suara. " _Senpai_! Gimana rencananya nih? Makin gak betah terikat kayak gini tuh,"

"Nanti malam aku kasih tahu rencananya," ucap Rinto yang setelah itu mulai mengemudikan mobilnya keluar dari halaman sekolah.

 **.**

 **Keesokan harinya**

 **.**

Gakuko berjalan di dalam kamarnya dengan gusar. Kemarin, Rinto bilang kalau rencana ini akan dimulai jam tiga siang setelah ia latihan basket. Namun sekarang sudah jam lima sore dan Rinto masih belum menemuinya.

Bagaimana kalau Rinto menyerah? Bagaimana kalau rencana ini gagal? Bagaimana kalau pertunangan ini benar-benar terjadi?

Gakuko tidak bisa mengandalkan Rinto sekarang. Maka ia harus bekerja sendiri.

Gakuko menyibak tirai jendela, melihat ke bawah dan tidak melihat adanya tanda-tanda kehadiranpara pengawal alay yang disuruh kedua orangtuanya. Ia pun melepas sprei kasurnya lalu ia lilitkan pada salah satu kaki kasurnya. Ujung sprei lainnya ia lemparkan ke luar jendela—beruntung kasur Gakuko ini dekat dengan jendela kamarnya.

Gakuko pun turun dari kamarnya berkat bantuan sprei untuk kasur _king size_. Walaupun tidak panjang dan bahkan sangat pendek ketika ia keluarkan, namun itu cukup untuk membantunya melompat dari ketinggian empat meter. Gakuko bersyukur kakinya tidak patah, sih.

Gakuko tersenyum puas melihat hasil kerjanya berjalan sukses. Ia pun segera kabur dari lubang yang tidak terlalu besar juga tidak terlalu kecil yang ia sembunyikan menggunakan semak-semak di belakang rumahnya. Waktu kecil Gakuko sering kabur lewat sini, beruntung setelah bertahun-tahun belum ada yang menyadari keberadaan lubang ini. Lagi, Gakuko beruntung lubang ini berukuran cukup besar untuk dilewati oleh ukuran tubuhnya saat menutupnya kembali menggunakan semak-semak, Gakuko pun berlari menjauhi rumahnya.

Matahari sudah setengahnya tenggelam sementara Gakuko belum menemukan tujuan ke mana ia akan tinggal untuk sementara. Cerobohnya ia malah meninggalkan ponsel dan dompetnya di kamar. Cih.

"Hai, Nona. Sendirian? Bareng, yuk!" Seorang pria bertubuh besar mendekati Gakuko.

"Gak," jawab Gakuko dingin dan tanpa melirik pria itu, ia pun mempercepat langkatnya. Namun pria itu malah mengikutinya dan mencengkram erat pergelangan tangannya. Seringaian tercetak jelas di wajah sangarnya.

"Dih. Apaan sih. Saya kan udah bilang gak mau!" seru Gakuko sewot.

"Tapi kitanya yang mau." Satu lagi pria bertubuh besar yang diyakini Gakuko adalah teman pria ini datang, ia pun ikut mencengkram pergelangan tangan Gakuko yang lainnya.

"Nggak mau!" Gakuko mencoba memberontak dengan seluruh kekuatan yang dimilikinya. Namun tenaga dua pria setan ini jauh lebih besar, cengkraman mereka menguat dan Gakuko meringis kesakitan. Bagaimana pun juga ia tetaplah seorang perempuan dan sialnya dulu ia sering sekali bolos kelas bela diri, suara tawa kedua pria itu terdengar menyeramkan di telinga Gakuko.

Gakuko mencoba berpikir jernih untuk kabur dari jeratan mereka. Mau berteriak tapi tak bisa, di sini sangat sepi dan sudah malam. Tidak akan ada orang yang lewat jalan sini karena di sini sangat menyeramkan. Gakuko tahu sekarang tidak ada cara yang bisa ialakukan lagi, Gakuko hanya bisa pasrah—apalagi dengan fakta bahwa ia harus mendengar suara tawa laknat mereka yang makin keras terdengar. Dirasanya _liquid_ bening sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata, Gakuko memilih untuk menutup kedua matanya. Meredam semua rasa takut dan membiarkan air mata itu jatuh begitu saja melewati pipi porselennya.

"Cup, cup. Jangan menangis, nona." Salah satu pria itu menghapus air mata di pipi Gakuko dengan ibu jarinya. Bukannya berhenti, tangisan Gakuko malah makin menjadi dan ia sendiri makin merasa takut. Kedua tangan dan kakinya pun bergetar hebat.

"Siapapun, tolong aku ..." lirihnya dengan volume suara yang sangat kecil. Sebenarnya Gakuko sudah merasa pasrah tiap kali ia mendengar tawa itu.

BUGH!

Cengkraman di tangan kanannya mendadak tak terasa. Entahlah, mungkin Gakuko sudah mati rasa.

BUGH!

Kali ini cengkraman di tangan kirinya yang tak terasa menyakitkan lagi. Gakuko memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya perlahan. Begitu melihat seorang lelaki berambut _pink_ sedang menghajar dua pria setan itu, barulah kedua mata Gakuko membulat sempurna.

"Sialan." Salah satu pria memukul rahang kiri pemuda itu dan membuatnya jatuh tersengkur. Darah mengalir melalui bibirnya yang robek. Ia pun meludahi darahnya pada trotoar dan balas memukul perut pria itu.

Cowok itu memukul leher bagian belakang si pria dan membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri.

Teman pria itu merogoh sesuatu dari saku celananya, apalagi kalau bukan pisau? Hal itu membuat Gakuko menggigit bibir bawahnya. Pria tadi mulai menyerang cowok itu dengan pisau, namun ia berhasil menangkisnya. Terdengar ringisan kecil yang dipercaya Gakuko kalau pisau itu sukses menggores pipi kanan si cowok. Pemuda berambut pink itu pun menahan kedua tangan pria itu di belakang punggung dan memelintir salah satu tangannya hingga terdengar suara "kretek" yang berarti iaberhasil mematahkan tulang pria itu.

Setelahnya, cowok itu menendang perut si pria dan membiarkannya mengerang kesakitan di trotoar.

Gakuko cepat tersadar dari keterkejutannya. Ia pun mendekati si cowok dan segera mengucapkan terimakasih yang tulus.

"Dengan senang hati, nona," ucapnya seraya tersenyum pada Gakuko.

"Kau terluka," gumam Gakuko seraya menyentuh goresan di pipi kanan cowok itu dengan pelan, membuatnya sedikit meringis. Gakuko sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa selembut ini pada seorang lelaki.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku sudah biasa terluka kayak gini."

"Tapi tetap saja, ini gara-gara aku! Aku obati ya?" tawar Gakuko dengan nada yang lebih bisa disebut memaksa.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa mengobatinya sendiri nanti."

"Sudahlah. Anggap saja ini balas budi karena kau telah menyelamatkanku."

Ia tampak berpikir. Sebenarnya cowok itu hanya berniat menolong Gakuko dan selesai. Namun ada satu perasaan di dalam dirinya yang tidak bisa menolak tawaran—paksaan—Gakuko.

"Iya deh."

Senyum Gakuko mengembang begitu mendengar kalau cowok itu setuju. "Namamu siapa?"

"Luki. Megurine Luki."

 **~Lovers~**

Luka duduk di sofa ruang keluarga dengan perasaan yang sangat tidak nyaman. Jantungnya berdebar sangat keras sehingga ia rasa kalau jantungnya itu bisa saja melompat keluar saat itu juga. Di sebelahnya, tampak Gakupo yang merangkul pundaknya seraya mengelus punggung tangan istrinya itu dengan ibu jari.

Air mata tidak bisa lagi dibendung oleh Luka. Mereka menerobos dinding pertahanannya dan mengalir deras di pipi porselennya. Suasana rumah yang sepi mencekam kini diisi suara isakan Luka. Wanita itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan isakan yang tidak bisa dihentikannya. Namun usahanya selalu gagal dan tiap kali ia mengingat wajah putrinya, tangisnya akan kembali pecah.

Rasa kesal tiba-tiba menyergap hati Gakupo begitu saja. Apa yang dipikirkan oleh putrinya itu? Kenapa bisa ia begitu bodoh dengan kabur tanpa membawa apa pun? Bagaimana bisa ia membahayakan tubuhnya sendiri?

Yang pasti, Gakupo harus menemukan Gakuko segera.

 **~Lovers~**

Gakuko memasuki kamar apartemen yang terlihat simpel, namun rasanya sangat nyaman. Untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki seperti Luki, kamar ini sangatlah rapi dibanding kamar cowok biasanya.

Megurine Luki, bulan kemarin adalah ulang tahunnya yang ke-16. Namun ia seangkatan dengan Gakuko yang baru berumur 15. Dan parahnya lagi ternyata mereka satu sekolah, kelas mereka bersebelahan! Berbeda dengan Gakuko, Luki sudah tahu siapa gadis itu. Bahkan Gakuko sampai menepuk keningnya karena memiliki sifat yang secuek ini pada lingkungan. Tingginya hampir sepantar dengan Rinto, sedikit lebih tinggi namun hanya beberapa senti saja.

Gakuko meraih kotak P3K pada tempat yang ditunjuk Luki. Sementara cowok itu duduk di sofa kamar apartemennya.

Gakuko duduk di samping Luki dan membersihkan luka goresan pada pipi cowok itu dengan kapas yang sudah ditetesi alkohol. Luki meringis begitu meraskan lukanya bersentuhan dengan alkohol yang memberikan efek perih sekaligus lebih banyak perihnya, sih.

"Pelan-pelan dong," ujar Luki akhirnya.

"Ini udah pelan kali," kekeh Gakuko. Lalu ia meraih kapas yang baru dan ditetesinya dengan obat merah. Gakuko pun kembali mengobati luka Luki perlahan. Setelah itu ditempelinya luka tadi dengan plester. Gini-gini ia jago mengobati luka, lho. Yah itupun karena dia sering mengobati lukanya sendiri. Entah karena jatuh dari pohon atau kecerobohannya yang lain.

"Belajar dari mana yang kayak gitu?" tanya Luki begitu Gakuko kembali setelah menyimpan kotak P3K.

"Oh, belajar aja. Iseng," jawab Gakuko seraya nyengir kikuk. Ia hanya merasa gugup entah kenapa.

Luki hanya mengangguk dan ber-oh panjang sebagai respon.

"Ya sudah, aku duluan ya." Gakuko beranjak dari sofa Luki namun cowok itu menahan pergelangan tangannya. Gakuko menggigit bibir bawahnya begitu merasakan kehangatan tangan Luki yang menjalar hingga ke wajahnya. Gakuko pun menghapusnya dengan cepat sebelum Luki sadar kalau ia sedang _blushing_.

"Kau mau pergi ke mana? Aku antar, ya?" tanya Luki seraya menarik Gakuko pelan agar terduduk kembali.

Gakuko menghela napas panjang karena ia akan bercerita—setengahnya lagi karena Luki yang melepaskan genggamannya di pergelangan tangan Gakuko, jadi ia sedikit merasa kecewa tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Sebenarnya aku gak tau mau ke mana," Gakuko memulai ceritanya. Luki tampak tertarik dan mendengarnya dengan seksama. Hey, seorang putri keluarga Kamui berkeliaran di tempat sepi, bukankah aneh?

"Ke mana pun asal jangan ke rumah. Aku kabur dari rumah." Ucapan Gakuko membuat Luki mengernyit.

"Kau tahu? Cerita tentang dua perusahaan yang memaksa menjodohkan putra-putri mereka demi bisnis? Nah, itu yang aku rasakan sekarang. Masa mereka menjodohkan aku dengan Rinto- _senpai_?Dih, dianya juga malah hilang padahal tadi kami mau menjalankan rencana buat membatalkan perjodohan ini." Gakuko bersandar pada sofa dan membuang napasnya dengan gusar. Tanpa diketahui Gakuko, hati Luki seperti tercubit begitu mendengar kalau Gakuko ternyata sudah dijodohkan dengan seseorang.

"Makanya aku bingung mau ngapain, jadi aku kabur dari rumah tanpa ada niatan untuk kembali. Dan selesai." Gakuko tersenyum kecut. Luki menghela napas panjang, ia sendiri kasihan dengan nasib Gakuko yang seperti ini.

"Ya sudah, sementara kamu tinggal di sini saja ya?" tawar Luki membuat Gakuko menatapnya ragu.

"Nanti ngerepotin," tolak Gakuko. Apa kata dunia jika dia menginap di apartemen cowok. Bisa-bisaia dipenggal oleh kedua orangtuanya.

"Nggak apa. Lagian sepi juga sih, nggak ada teman sekamar," ucap Luki enteng.

Gakuko berpikir. Sepertinya Luki tidak akan macam-macam padanya. Buktinya ia rela terluka demi menolongnya.

"Boleh selama tidak merepotkan," jawab Gakuko pada akhirnya. Sekarang ia berharap kalau orangtuanya tidak pernah tahu kalau dia pernah tinggal satu atap dengan seorang cowok.

Tanpa sadar, Luki mengulum senyumnya.

"Ya sudah, tidur sana. Aku ngantuk," ujar Luki tiba-tiba, Gakuko menatapnya dengan alis yang bertaut.

"Hah?"

"Tidur di kasur sana. Aku tidur di sini."

Gakuko menggeleng keras. "Aku kan cuma numpang. Kamu tidur di kasur, aku di sofa!"

"Cewek tuh gak baik tidur di sofa. Sudah sana, lagian di sini nyaman," ucap Luki bersikeras memaksa Gakuko untuk tidur di kasur.

 _Nyaman apanya_ , batin Gakuko. "Ya sudah, kalau besok aku masih di sini, aku harus tidur di sofa," tegasnya seraya berjalan menuju kasur.

"Iya, kanjeng ratu," kekeh Luki membuat Gakuko melengos.

Luki baru saja akan menutup mata kalau ia tidak merasakan seseorang berdiri di sebelahnya. Terlihat Gakuko menyerahkan sebuah bantal dan selimut padanya.

"Pake nih!"

Luki tersenyum geli dan menerimanya. Ia melihat Gakuko yang sudah menaiki kasur dan tidur. Tanpa sadar Luki menyentuh plester yang ditempel Gakuko tadi sebelum akhirnya ia terlelap.

 **~Lovers~**

Luki mengusap wajahnya yang terkena pantulan sinar matahari. Cowok itu membuka matanya dan melihat Gakuko telah menyibak tirai kamarnya.

"Yo," sapa Gakuko dibalas gumaman tak jelasnya Luki. Gakuko tampak sibuk membereskan kasur Luki yang ditidurinya tadi malam. Jujur saja, kalau ini di kamarnya sih Gakuko malas bangun pagi dan membereskannya. Tapi ini kamar orang lain dan Gakuko masih tahu diri.

"Belum mandi?" tanya Luki tiba-tiba.

"Belum," jawab Gakuko singkat. "Lagipula aku kan tidak bawa baju ganti."

"Pakai bajuku saja," tawar Luki dengan nada jahil. Sontak wajah Gakuko memerah mendengarnya, membuat tawa Luki berderai saat itu juga.

"... hah? Y-yang benar saja!"

"Haha. Daripada pakai baju itu terus." Luki beranjak dari sofa dan membuka lemarinya. Lalu ia menyerahkan sebuah kaus berwarna biru pada Gakuko. Gadis itu menerimanya dengan wajah yang memerah padam—Luki tersenyum kocak melihatnya—dan tanpa banyak bicara lagi ia pun melesat menuju kamar mandi.

Dua puluh menit kemudian Gakuko keluar dengan memakai kaus Luki, namun masih memakai celana tiga perempat yang dipakainya kemarin. Sekarang giliran Luki yang memasuki kamar mandi sementara Gakuko memutuskan untuk membuat sarapan.

Hari ini _weekend_ jadi mereka tidak perlu ke sekolah.

Baru saja Gakuko akan ke dapur kalau ia tidak mendengar ponsel Luki yang bergetar. Luki sendiri baru masuk, jadi ia memutuskan unruk mengangkat teleponnya. Siapa tahu itu penting.

 _Kaiko is calling ..._

Kedua alis Gakuko bertaut melihat nama perempuan yang muncul. Apakah pacar? Sepertinya mereka hanya teman. Gakuko pun menekan tombol hijau dan mendekatkan ponselnya pada telinganya.

"Halo?" ujar Gakuko begitu telepon mereka telah tersambung. Terjadi jeda yang cukup lama sebelum Kaiko berdeham.

"H-halo. Lukinya ada?"

"Ada. Tapi lagi mandi. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Oh, tidak usah. Tapi kalau Luki sudah selesai mandinya suruh dia telepon aku ya."

"Oke."

Gakuko menjauhkan ponsel Luki dari telinganya. Ia menghela napas panjang, kenapa dia begitu gelisah hanya karena seorang gadis menelepon Luki sih? Jangan bilang ia menyukai Luki padahal mereka belum mengenal 24 jam!

Tak berapa lama akhirnya Luki keluar dari kamar mandi, namun ia melihat Gakuko yang matanya menatap kosong ke depan. Maka ia bertanya, "ada apa?"

Gakuko agak tersentak dan menyerahkan ponsel Luki pada pemiliknya. "Tadi temanmu Kaiko menelepon. Katanya kalau kau sudah selesai mandi telepon dia."

Luki mengangguk, dalam hatinya ia merutuk sial. "Kalau gitu, tunggu sebentar ya."

Setelah Luki mendapat anggukan setuju dari Gakuko, akhirnya cowok itu pun keluar dari kamarnya dan bersandar pada pintu kamar apartemennya.

Ia menekan nama Kaiko dan menghubunginya, setelah itu didekatkannya ponsel pada telinganya.

"Halo." Terdengar suara datar Kaiko dari seberang sana.

"Kaiko, dengar—"

"Dengar apanya?! Sudah jelas kan kalau kau berselingkuh?" Suara Kaiko kini terdengar marah dan kecewa. Luki mendengus kesal, sebenarnya dia malas bicara dengan Kaiko yang akhir-akhir ini selalu sewot dan ketus padanya.

"Nggak! Aku cuma membantunya yang hampir kenapa-napa karena preman kemarin. Tapi dia kabur dari rumah jadi kutawarinya untuk tinggal di apartemenku sampai masalahnya selesai."

"Kau menawari seorang gadis untuk tinggal sekamar denganmu?!"

Luki mendengus. "Memangnya kenapa? Salah ya aku menolong orang?"

"YA! Kau tidak ingat kalau aku ini masih pacarmu, hah?! Siapa orang itu? Apa aku mengenalnya?!"

Luki tampak berpikir sebentar, sebenarnya dia tidak mau memberi tahu identitas Gakuko pada Kaiko. Tapi kalau tidak Kaiko akan ngambek dan masalah akan menjadi tambah runyam. "Kamui Gakuko," ujarnya pelan.

"Hah?! Kau gila ya?! Gakuko itu kan sudah bertunangan dengan Rinto- _senpai_!"

"Dia tidak mau bertunangan dengannya. Sudah ya aku sibuk."Dengan begitu Luki memutus sambungan telepon secara sepihak. Dalam hati ia mengumpat karena lagi-lagi harus membuat seorang perempuan menangis.

Luki membuka pintu apartemennya dan mendapati Gakuko yang duduk di sofa tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Kalian bertengkar gara-gara aku ya? Maaf ya."

"Nggak apa-apa. Biasalah cewek lagi sensian ribetnya kayak gitu." Luki menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat ketika ia baru sadar tengah berbicara pada seorang gadis. Kalau Gakuko sampai tersinggung—seperti reaksi kebanyakan cewek—kan merepotkan.

Namun Gakuko malah tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Makanya hati-hati kalau ngomong sama cewek." Setelahnya senyum geli terpoles pada wajahnya.

"Aku bikin sarapan dulu deh, lapar," ujar Gakuko sambil beranjak dari sofanya.

"Eh ikut dong, masak bareng gitu." Luki ikut bangkit dan mengejar Gakuko. "Mau bikin apa?" tanyanya begitu ia telah berdiri di sebelah Gakuko.

"Omelet saja." Luki mengangguk mendengarnya. Ia sibuk memperhatikan Gakuko yang serius memasak.

Yah, ternyata Luki tidak bisa membantu Gakuko deh. Luki meraih cabai merah dan memberikannya pada Gakuko.

"Hah? Kau mau pakai itu?" tanya Gakuko menatap cabai itu ngeri, dan Luki menangkap jelas hal itu.

"Aku mau kita pakai ini." Luki nyegir kocak. Namun ekspresi Gakuko malah menampakkan yang sebaliknya.

"Aku nggak suka pedas." Gakuko menggeleng keras.

Namun Luki tak mengindahkannya dan malah memotong cabai itu menjadi potongan-potongan kecil.

"Kenapa? Kan enak," ujarnya sambil memasukkan cabai-cabai itu ke penggorengan. Gakuko menatapnya dengan mulut setengah terbuka. Sementara Luki yang melihatnya hanya menyeringai dan mengambil alih spatula yang dipakai Gakuko.

Apa perlu Gakuko ceritakan kalau ia pernah keluar-masuk WC seharian penuh karena memakan makanan pedas? Gakuko menggeleng keras, hal itu terlalu memalukan untuk diceritakan!

Gakuko baru selesai berpikir ketika Luki telah menyiapkan dua piring omelet. Cowok itu menyimpannya di meja depan sofa. Gakuko mengekor Luki dan mereka duduk berhadapan di karpet.

"Selamat makan," ujar mereka berdua serempak. Luki langsung melahap omeletnya sementara Gakuko hanya memandangi miliknya—oh tepatnya cabainya. Merah menyala dan banyak. Luki yang melihatnya pun menyeringai. Inilah seorang Megurine Luki saat mode jahilnya aktif.

"Makan dong. Atau mau aku suapi?" tanya Luki jahil. Gakuko mendengus dan memotong omeletnya menjadi potongan kecil. Lalu memasukannya ke mulutnya perlahan. Gadis itu menggigitnya dengan _slow motion_ dan membuat tawa renyah Luki berderai saat itu juga. Gakuko melempar tatapan tak percayanya karena cowok itu malah menertawakannya yang sengsara seperti ini.

"Duh, cabainya gak pedas kok. Lagian gak banyak-banyak amat," ujar Luki di sela-sela tawanya. Gakuko menggembungkan pipinya sebal dan melanjutkan sarapannya. Begitu pun dengan Luki. Bedanya adalah Luki yang masih tersenyum geli.

Omelet Luki telah habis duluan. Berbeda dengan punya Gakuko yang masih tersisa setengahnya. Cowok bermata _azure_ itu memutuskan untuk memperhatikan Gakuko yang sibuk minum, lalu melanjutkan makanannya. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk menjadi penopang dagu.

—dan hari itu berakhir dengan acara saling balas dendam dari kedua belah pihak.

 **~Lovers~**

Hari ini minggu pagi. Jadi Gakuko dan Luki memutuskan untuk belanja ke minimarket dekat apartemen Luki. Di sepanjang perjalanan mereka saling bercanda dan saling bercerita tentang kehidupan mereka. Kejadian kemarin membuat mereka menjadi lebih dekat dan Gakuko sendiri merasa nyaman saat berada di dekat Luki.

Namun beberapa orang bertubuh besar dan memakai pakaian hitam yang familiar bagi Gakuko muncul di hadapan mereka. Gakuko menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, sementara wajahnya sudah pucat pasi sekarang.

"Gakupo- _sama_ menyuruh kami menjemput anda sekarang," salah satu dari mereka maju dan menarik lengan Gakuko, tapi gadis itu menyentakhnya sekuat yang ia bisa. Ia pun mundur beberapa langkah.

"Gak mau! Sampai _Tou-san_ membatalkan pertunanganku dengan Rinto- _senpai_ sih baru aku mau pulang!"

"Kami tidak menerima penolakan," ia pun mendekati Gakuko, namun Luki dengan cepat menggenggam erat tangan Gakuko.

"Dia kan tidak mau. Jangan dipaksa dong," ujar Luki sewot. Salah satu dari mereka maju dan menarik kerah Luki.

"Orang luar tak perlu ikut campur!" bentaknya mengundang perhatian dari para pejalan kaki, Luki menatapnya tak gentar.

Gakuko yang melihat Luki seperti itu menelan ludahnya, lagi. Dia tidak ingin Luki terluka seperti dua hari yang lalu. Maka Gakuko pun menoleh pada salah satu pengawal ayahnya.

"Oke, oke, aku ikut. Asal kalian jangan menyentuh Luki dan jangan berani menyakitinya!" seru Gakuko dengan nada mengancam. Pengawal yang menarik kerah Luki pun melepaskan cengkramannya pada Luki secara kasar sementara cowok itu menatap Gakuko tak percaya.

Gakuko pergi bersama dengan para pengawal itu. Sebelumnya ia sempat melemparkan tatapan sedih pada Luki. Luki sendiri melempar tatapan seperti ia merasa tertampar. Gakuko menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memilih memasuki mobilnya secepat mungkin. Dadanya menjadi sesak tiap kali ia sadar dengan kenyataan kalau ia harus meninggalkan Luki. Air mata pun sudah berkumpul di pelupuk matanya dan mendesak keluar. Gakuko lagi-lagi membiarkan mereka mengalir begitu saja, walau dalam hatinya ia merutuk kesal karena tingkah cengengnya akhir-akhir ini.

Satu pertanyaan bodoh terlintas dipikirannya, _apakah ia menyukai Luki?_

Luki menatap Gakuko menaiki mobil pengawal itu. Setelahnya ia masih berdiri terpaku walau mobil itu telah pergi menjauh.

Sekarang perasaan Luki seperti bercampur aduk. Marah, sedih, kecewa semuanya menjadi satu. Bahkan, hal ini lebih menyakitkan daripada melihat pacarnya jalan bersama laki-laki lain.

Sebegitu besarkah pengaruh Gakuko baginya?

 **~Lovers~**

"Kenapa kabur hah? Kau tidak tahu apa kalau pertunangan ini sangat penting untuk bisnis _Tou-san_?!" bentak Gakupo kesal. Sementara Gakuko yang duduk di sofa hanya bisa memberikan tatapan betenya.

"Bisnis lagi, bisnis lagi. Kapan _Tou-san_ kasih aku kesempatan supaya bisa lebih bebas, sih?!" Gakuko mengerang kesal.

"Kau sudah bebas. Hanya untuk kali ini kau mau tidak mau harus menurut," jawab Gakupo, matanya memincing melihat kaus yang dikenakan Gakuko. "Dan kau pakai baju siapa hah? Habis bermalam di tempat lelaki?" Gakuko merutuk sial dalam hatinya.

"Memangnya kenapa?!"

"Kau ini harusnya ingat kalau kau sudah memiliki tunangan!" Gakupo membentak Gakuko lagi dan lagi.

"Sudahlah, jangan membentaknya terus," Luka duduk di sebelah Gakuko dan mengusap lembut pundak Gakuko. Namun suasana hati Gakuko sangat buruk saat ini jadi ia menepis tangan ibunya kasar. Gakupo mendengus melihat tingkah putrinya.

"Batalin pertunangan ini, BATALIN!" teriak Gakuko frustasi. Napasnya memburu dan ia menatap Gakupo tajam.

"Tidak bisa! Pertunangan ini harus dilanjutkan!"

"Jadi _Tou-san_ membiarkan aku bersama dengan orang yang tidak aku cintai selamanya? Demi bisnis?"

"Tidak lama lagi kalian juga akan saling cinta. Tenang saja, Gakuko," jawab Gakupo dengan tenang dan membuat Gakuko menjerit frustasi.

"Selamat siang."Suara bariton dari arah pintu membuat ketiga pasang mata tertuju padanya. Mereka melihat Rinto berjalan dengan seorang gadis berambut _honey blonde_ di sebelahnya.

"Selamat datang Rinto, dan ..." Gakupo mengernyit saat Lenka malah bersembunyi di belakang Rinto dan menatapnya takut-takut.

"Lenka," jawab Rinto singkat.

"Oh, siapa dia? Adikmu? Tapi adikmu Rinkan? Lalu, sepupumu?"

"Dia pacarku," jawab Rinto kalem membuat Gakupo tersedak saat itu juga. Sementara Lenka mengeratkan genggamannya pada ujung kemeja Rinto, Luka mengerjap berkali-kali, dan Gakuko melongo mendengarnya.

Suasana ruang tamu keluarga Kamui langsung hening saat itu juga.

"Langsung saja. Aku ke sini ingin membatalkan perjodohkanku dengan Gakuko. Tapi meski aku dan Gakuko tidak menikah, aku akan tetap melanjutkan kerjasama perusahaan kita," ujar Rinto setelahnya. "Dan orangtuaku juga sudah menyetujuinya."

Mendengar penjelasan Rinto yang mantap membuat Gakupo mau tak mau mengangguk setuju. Rinto tersenyum senang dan Gakuko melompat bahagia.

"Gakuko! Mau ke mana kau?!" seru Luka saat Gakuko beranjak dari sofa.

"Menemui seseorang!" seru Gakuko senang, ia menatap Lenka dan Rinto bergantian. "Duh, makasih senpai! Kalian menyelamatkanku!"—dengan begitu Gakuko benar-benar berlari keluar.

 **~Lovers~**

Gakuko menatap pintu kamar apartemen di hadapannya. Gadis itu ingat benar seluruh isi kamar apartemen di depannya ini. Ia pun mengetuk pintu tersebut tiga kali.

Cklek!

Pemuda berambut _pink_ itu menatap Gakuko tak percaya. Ia pun berkata pelan,

"Gakuko?"

Gakuko tersenyum.

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa?"

"Tadi Rinto-senpai datang ke rumahku dan pertunangan kami dibatalkan!" Gakuko nyengir senang. Namun Luki hanya melongo mendengarnya.

"Dan lagi ..." Gakuko menggantungkan kalimatnya, kedua bola matanya menatap ke sekeliling arah selain kedua iris _azure_ Luki. Wajahnya tiba-tiba merona merah dan Luki yang melihatnya pun gemas, ingin rasanya ia mencubit kedua pipi tembam itu. "Aku ... aku ... aku tahu ini gila karena kita belum lama kenal. Tapi aku rasa aku sudah menyukaimu. Sangat!"

Luki melongo, mulutnya setengah terbuka dan hanya kata "hah?" yang bisa keluar dari yakin kalau Gakuko tidak tahu dirinya sudah mempunyai pacar, makanya Gakuko berani menyatakan perasaan Luki hanya mengacak puncak kepala Gakuko.

"Yah, aku keduluan deh," ujarnya seraya menjauhkan tangannya dari puncak kepala Gakuko.

"Keduluan?" Gakuko membeo.

"Keduluan nyatain perasaannya," Luki tersenyum, kali ini senyuman yang lembut dan tingkat kegantengannya bertambah sudah. Gakuko yang melihatnya pun merona merah.

"Jadi?"

"Kita resmi pacaran," Luki tersenyum dan membawa Gakuko memasuki kamarnya.

Yah, mulai sekarang Luki ingin menjadi Gakuko sebagai yang terakhir di hatinya.

Dan, oh, sepertinya besok ia harus memutuskan hubungannya dengan Kaiko.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Please Review**

* * *

 **Sesi Bincang-bincang ^^**

Audrey : Hai! Akhirnya selesai juga nulis dan updatenya setelah setahun (tidak sengaja) terbengkalai.

Bella : Hontouni gomenasai minna-san n(_ _)n

Meirin : Chapter ini dibuat oleh Audrey-chan yang berperan sebagai Gakuko di RP Athena X3

Bella : Untung saja chapter ini happy ending. Walau Gakuko disini PHO (Perusak Hubungan Orang)

Meirin : Yah setidaknya disini mereka (GakukoLuki) berakhir dengan bahagia. Tidak digantungin.

Audery : Kalian berduaaaa #marah

Bragh Bruk Prang Crak Meong (Adegan ini disensor)

Audrey : Waktunya balas review~ #senyummanis

Bella : Rinto, Gakuko jahaaatt hueee~

Meirin : Mikuo help me~

Audrey : Abaikan mereka berdua. Balasan pertama untuk Fujimura Inoue, thank you. I hope you like this chapter too ;)

Meirin : Berikutnya untuk Kurotori Rei, gomenne MikuoKaiko-nya chapter depan. Masih dalam proses pengerjaan. RintoLenka memang sweet tapi lebih sweet lagi MikuoKaiko, jadi nantikan saja ya~

Bella : Selanjutnya untuk YukimitsuShinji, iya author suka pair ini lebih tepatnya Bella saja yang suka hehehehe. Arigatou atas reviewnya~

Audrey : Terus balasan untuk Oliver yang SHOTA. Oliver mau jadi apa di sini? Tukang sapu, satpam, atau orang numpang lewat?

Meirin : Lalu untuk annisa zafirah, Yowa nggak tenggelam kan. Lain kali pakek pelampung ya biar nggak hanyut lagi. Makasih sudah review :v

Bella : Berikutnya ada balasan untuk SarahAmalia, makasih sudah dibilang sweet sweet. Seneng deh. Nanti kalau kita butuh pemain tambahan, kita panggil Hate deh. Maaf ya MikuoKaikonya dipending dulu. Semoga suka dengan GakukoLuki X3

Audrey : Untuk RakaHern, mewakili Lenka-nee a.k.a Bella. Jangan narsis ya mas, kita jadi mau muntah nih.

Meirin : #kasihkresekkeAudrey

Bella : Maaf kita tidak menerima request saat ini. Pair kalian harus hits dulu di RP baru nanti kita bikinin :P

Meirin : Selanjutnya balasan untuk Gumiiii. Gumi kebanyakan cuti sih makanya nggak nongol :v

Bella : Gumi comeback ya ;)

Audrey : Arigatou semua yang sudah review. Kami harap kalian berkenan untuk menulis pendapat kalian tentang fic ini di kotak review.

Bella : Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya :D

Meirin : Chapter depan MikuoKaiko lho~

All : Bye bye semua~


	3. Chapter 3 : Kaiko x Mikuo

Teriakan nyaring dari jam weker berhasil membuat sang _sleeping beauty_ terbangun. Tangannya meraba-raba mencari sumber kebisingan. Matanya pun masih sedikit terpejam. Gadis itu duduk dan menoleh ke arah _smartphone_ putihnya. Sedikit banyak berharap ada notifikasi yang berasal dari kekasihnya. Namun kekecewaan yang didapatnya.

Lagi, kekasihnya bagai melupakan kehadirannya. Megurine Luki kembali mengabaikan sosok Shion Kaiko.

Namanya Shion Kaiko. Umurnya 15 tahun-mendekati 16 dalam beberapa bulan. Kelas 1-A di _Vocaloid High School_. Tingginya sekitar 166cm, dengan berat badan yang tidak diketahui. Sikapnya ramah terhadap siapa saja-persis seperti kedua orang tuanya.

Dia juga salah satu _kouhai_ yang paling diincar di sekolah-setelah Megpoid Gumi dan Kamui Gakuko. Ada banyak siswa yang melirik dirinya, baik seangkatan maupun kakak kelas, meski banyak diantara mereka yang mundur perlahan ketika melihat betapa menyeramkannya amukan Luki saat ada siswa yang menggoda kekasihnya.

Kaiko anak bungsu dari pasangan Shion Akaito dan Shion (sebelumnya Aoki) Lapis. Kedua orang tuanya bekerja di perusahaan mereka yang terletak di luar kota dan hanya pulang beberapa kali dalam setahun. Bukannya sengaja meninggalkan Kaito dan Kaiko, tetapi merekalah yang tidak ingin ikut pindah bersama kedua orang tua mereka. Meskipun jarang bertemu, komunikasi mereka tidak pernah terputus.

Dia tinggal bersama kakak laki-laki satu-satunya, Shion Kaito. Kakaknya ini juga bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengannya, tetapi pada tingkat berbeda. Kakaknya berada di kelas 3-A. Tingginya sekitar 189cm, berat badannya pun ideal. Meski mereka berdua sama-sama pendiam, tetapi berbeda dengan Kaiko sikap Kaito terbilang cukup dingin. Pemuda itu hanya bersikap ramah kepada orang-orang tertentu yang sudah dikenalinya dengan baik.

Dia juga mantan ketua Organisasi Kedisiplinan Sekolah yang terkenal sangat tegas. Dia sering melakukan razia ke tiap-tiap kelas untuk membasmi para pelanggar tata tertib sekolah. Oleh karenanya, dalam satu tahun jabatannya VHS menjadi sekolah paling disiplin di saja, sang kakak juga menjadi salah satu penyebab kepopuleran Kaiko di sekolahnya.

Setelah mencuci muka, Kaiko berlari menuruni tangga menuju ruang perlengkapan kebersihan, menyambar alat penghisap debu, dan mulai membersihkan seluruh sudut rumahnya. Setelah dirasa cukup, dia beranjak menuju ke dapur. Sudah menjadi rutinitasnya untuk menyiapkan sarapan setiap hari.

Selesai sudah tugasnya pagi ini. Rumah sudah bersih dan sarapan telah tertata di atas meja makan. Ia menaiki tangga menuju ke kamar sang kakak, lalu mengetuk pintu dengan kuat, "Kaito- _nii_ bangun! Sudah pagi."

Tak terdengar sahutan dari dalam, Kaiko menjadi sedikit was-was. Dia mencoba membuka pintu, yang ternyata tidak dikunci sama sekali. Ia memasuki kamar dengan hati-hati. Kedua mata Kaiko membulat ketika melihat kondisi kamar kakaknya, pertama kali dalam 16 tahun hidupnya ia melihat kamar kakaknya sehancur ini. Di sana terdapat banyak guntingan buku, koran, dan majalah. Ruangan itu lebih cocok disebut kapal pecah daripada kamar.

Di atas kasur, terdapat sosok kakaknya yang tertidur pulas. Wajahnya terlihat kelelahan. Penasaran dengan apa yang telah dilakukan sang kakak, ia pun mengambil salah satu guntingan itu. Ternyata kakaknya sedang mengumpulkan informasi mengenai berbagai universitas negeri. Dalam hati, Kaiko mengerti kakaknya sibuk memikirkan tujuan selanjutnya setelah tamat SMA. Dengan inisiatifnya sendiri, gadis itu membereskan kamar itu.

Setelah semuanya beres, Kaiko meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa berniat sedikit pun untuk membangunkannya. Lagipula ini hari minggu, jadi biarlah _Nii-chan_ istirahat beberapa menit lagi, pikirnya dalam hati.

Gadis itu berlalu, memasuki kamarnya yang tepat berada di depan kamar kakaknya. Dia terduduk membelakangi pintu, dengan setetes air mata yang keluar dari pelupuk teringat akan kekasihnya-Megurine Luki-sudah yang dua hari ini tak dapat dihubungi. Hal ini sungguh membuatnya sedih. Pemuda itu menghilang bagai ditelan bumi. Gadis itu duduk di kasur _king size_ miliknya, dan meraih _smartphone_ nya di atas nakas. Dia memandangi _wallpaper_ foto dirinya dengan Luki. Kaiko mencoba menghubungi kekasihnya, berharap kali dapat tersambung dengannya.

 _'_ _Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif, cobalah_ _-_ _'_

Gadis itu mengakhiri panggilan untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Sebenarnya hari minggu ini dia akan berkencan dengan Luki. Tidak mungkin Luki melupakan janjinya sendiri. Namun pemuda itu tak mengirimkan kabar dalam bentuk apapun. Dia mngehela napas, mungkin dia sibuk, pikirnya positif.

Kaiko merenggangkan tubuhnya sesaat, lalu menyambar handuk yang tergantung di dinding dan bergegas menuju ke kamar mandi di kamarnya. Tak lupa membawa serta baju gantinya.

Ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan dres abu-abu selutut. Handuknya bertengger di surai biru kesayangannya. Tanggannya sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya menggunakan handuk, sambil matanya melirik ke arah jam weker di atas nakas. Sudah jam 6 pagi, dan dia baru selesai mandi. Dia lalu menjemur handuk itu di balkon kamarnya.

Salah satu primadona sekolahitu berjalan menuju ruang makanuntuk sarapan. Di sana terdapat sosok kakaknya dengan keadaan yang masih berantakan, khas orang baru bangun tidur. Wajahnya basah karena baru selesai cuci muka.

" _Ohayou, Nii-chan_ ," sapa Kaiko, kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi. Kaito menghampiri adiknya, "Hn. _Ohayou_ Kaiko- _chan_." Kemudian duduk tepat di depan adiknya.

Kaiko menyodorkan salah satu cangkir berisi teh kepada sang kakak. Di atas meja terdapat dua piring nasi goreng buatannya. Di sana juga terdapat makanan lain seperti roti, selai, dan berbagai jenis buah-buahan.

Mereka menangkupkan tangan mereka di depan dada, dengan kepala sedikit menunduk. " _Itadakimasu_."

"Hmm." Gumam Kaito. Wajahnya tampak berbinar, "Seperti biasa masakanmu enak Kaiko- _chan_ ," puji Kaito, membuat adiknya tersenyum bangga karenanya. Kemudian mereka menghabiskan sarapan tanpa obrolan.

" _Gochisousama_." Setelah sarapan, Kaiko langsung membersihkan peralatan makan yang tadi mereka kerjaannya telah selesai, gadis itu kembali ke kamarnya.

Dia sedikit merias wajahnya dengan _make up_ tipis yang terkesan natural. Lalu ia mengambil syal biru panjang yang terlipat rapi dalam lemari, kemudian melilitkannya di leher, dengan bagian belakang yang membentuk pita yang lumayan besar. Ia berdiri di depan kaca, burputar beberapa kali untuk mengoreksi penampilannya jikalau ada yang kurang.

Dia menyambar tas selempang abu-abu kecil yang sudah berisi barang-barang yang kiranya dibutuhkan. Hari ini dia akan pergi bersama Luki ke taman bermain. Ini pertama kalinya ia pergi ke sana.

Kaito yang sedang menonton tv melihat adiknya berjalan melewati ruang keluarga dengan pakaian yang terbilang rapi. Dengan tergesa-gesa, dia menghampiri adiknya yang sedang memakai _flat shoes_ di pintu depan. "Kau mau kemana Kaiko- _chan_?" Tanya Kaito heran. Tak biasanya adiknya ini keluar dengan penampilan manis seperti ini.

"Aku mau pergi ke taman bermain," balas Kaiko kalem. "Penampilanku bagaimana?" Tanya Kaiko kemudian.

"Hn, kau terlihat manis."

"Benarkah? syukurlah-"

"Sama siapa?" potong Kaito tiba-tiba. "Siapa apa?" balas gadis itu bingung.

"Perginya sama siapa?" Sorot matanya menajam menuntut jawaban dari Kaiko.

"Pergi ke taman bermainnya sendiri kok." Kaito diam masih menunggu kelanjutan dari perkataan adiknya. Sedangkan gadis itu menampakkan senyum senang. "Tapi aku sudah janjian sama Luki- _kun_ di café dekat taman bermain. Kami akan ke sana bersama," jelas Kaiko lagi. Kini aura menyeramkan menyelimuti Kaito.

"APA?!"

Sepertinya Kaiko lupa kalau kakaknya mengidap _sister complex_ akut, dan dia juga lupa kalau kakaknya itu tidak menyukai Luki sama sekali.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi. Tidak dengan pria _pink_ itu maupun laki-laki lain," putus Kaito telak, membuat Kaiko cemberut mendengarnya. " _Onegai_? Kaiko sudah besar, bisa jaga diri kok," pinta Kaiko disertai dengan _puppyeyes_ yang biasanya ampuh untuk merayu kakaknya.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut." Kaiko menggeleng pelan mendengar jawaban sang kakak. "Tidak, _Nii-chan_. Kau harus ikut wawancara di Universitas Tokyo, bukan? Tenang saja, aku akan baik-baik saja," ujar Kaiko sambil tersenyum. Gadis itu berusaha memberikan pengertian kepada sang kakak.

"Kau tahu darimana?" Tanya Kaito heran. Gadis itu menaik-naikkan alisnya usil, "Memangnya siapa yang membereskan kamarmu, eh?"

Kaito menghembuskan napasnya, kali ini biarlah dia mengalah kepada sang adik. "Baiklah. Jika berani macam-macam, katakana padaku. Akan kuhajar dia," ujar Kaito sambil membunyikan jari jemarinya, seolah ingin memukul orang. Hal ini membuat Kaiko _sweatdrop_.

" _Hai'. Onii-chan, ittekimasu_."

" _Itterasshai_."

Setelah menutup pintu, dia bergegas menuju ke tempat janjiian mereka yaitu di café dekat taman bermain. Sesampainya di sana, matanya tidak menangkap sosok Luki. Gadis itu memang datang 15 menit lebih awal dari waktu janjian mereka. Jadi ia berdiri di sana untuk menunggu Luki.

Tak terasa sudah satu jam dia menunggu. Tak ada tanda-tanda Luki akan muncul. Dia mencoba menghubungi Luki.

 _'_ _Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif, cobalah beberapa saat_ _-_ _'_

Lagi-lagi, suara mesin operator yang menjawab. Namun kali ini Kaiko tak patah semangat, dia kembali mencoba menghubungi kekasihnya. Baru saja dia akan bersorak karena telah tersambung, tapi suara dari seberang sana membuat semuanya runtuh.

" _Halo_?"

Suara lembut seorang perempuan menyapa indra pendengarannya. Dia terpaku, tubuhnya bergetar, dan air matanya bersiap menerobos keluar. "H-halo. Lukinya ada?" Nada suaranya bergetar tanpa bisa ditahan.

" _Ada. Tapi lagi mandi. Ada yang bisa kubantu_?"

Tangannya terkepal kuat, kentara sekali menahan emosi yang bergejolak. "Oh, tidak usah. Tapi kalau Luki selesai mandinya suruh dia telepon aku ya."

" _Oke_."

Pip! Sambungan terputus dengan air mata yang bercucuran di pipi Kaiko. Dia beranjak pergi meninggalkan café itu, langkah kakinya menuntunnya menuju ke taman yang tak jauh dari sekolah. _Smartphone_ -nya bergetar menandakan adanya panggilan masuk. Gadis itu memutuskan untuk duduk di bawah pohon kenari, tempat dia sering menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan sang kakak.

Setelah berusaha menghentikan suara paraunya, gadis itu mengangkat panggilan dari Luki-yang sudah ia duga sebelumnya. "Halo." Dia bersyukur karena suaranya terdengar datar tanpa emosi

" _Kaiko—_ "

"Siapa gadis itu Luki- _kun_?" dia bertanya dengan nada dingin yang mulai meninggi.

" _Oke, dengarkan aku dulu—_ "

"Dengar apanya?! Sudah jelas kan kalau kau berselingkuh?" suaranya kini terdengar sangat kecewa.

" _Nggak! Aku cuma membantunya yang hampir kenapa-napa karena preman kemarin. Tapi dia kabur dari rumah jadi kutawarinya untuk tinggal di apartemenku sampai masalahnya selesai_."

"Kau menawari seorang gadis untuk tinggal sekamar denganmu?!" Habis sudah kesabaran Kaiko. Suara dengusan dari Luki dari telepon itu membuat hatinya ngilu.

" _Memangnya kenapa? Salah ya aku menolong orang?_ "

"YA! Kau tidak ingat kalau aku ini masih pacarmu, hah?! Siapa orang itu? Apa dia sebaya dengan kita?!" Meski suaranya kentara akan kemarahan, namun air matanya telah menganak sungai di kedua pipinya.

" _Kamui Gakuko_."

"Hah?! Kau gila ya?! Gakuko itu kan sudah bertunangan dengan Rinto- _senpai_!"

"Dia tidak mau bertunangan dengannya. Sudah ya aku sibuk." Luki mengakhiri panggilan mereka secara sepihak. Tanpa memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Kaiko, pemuda itu malah menampung seorang gadis di apartemennya.

Selesai. Kaiko berpikir kalau semuanya telah selesai. Luki mengabaikannya. Luki melupakan janjinya. Luki menghianatinya. Luki telah memilih gadis lain.

Dia memeluk lututnya, menguburkan wajah terlukanya, menyembunyikan air mata yang tidak seharusnya keluar. Dia mengisak pelan, tanpa tahu kalau seseorang sedang mendekatinya.

"Hei. Kenapa menangis, _Ojou-san_?"

Tubuh Kaiko menegang saat suara _baritone_ itu menyapa telinganya. Tentu saja, dia mengenali suara itu. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya sesaat setelah matanya membola.

Batinnya berkecamuk. ' _Dia kan..._ '

Udara sejuk pagi hari memeluk erat sekujur tubuhnya. Pemuda itu tampak berjalan dengan matanya yang fokus ke layar _smartphone_ miliknya. Pemuda itu tersenyum ketika melihat betapa bahagianya sang sahabat di foto itu. Ya! Foto Kagami Lenka dan Kagamine Rinto saling memeluk yang sedang tertidur pulas di gudang sekolah-tentu saja itu akibat dari ulahnya.

Setelah mematikan _smartphone_ -nya, pemuda dengan surai _teal_ itu kemudian berjalan meninggalkan gudang olahraga tua di belakangnya. Suasana hatinya sama sekali tidak bisa dikatakan baik. Sesekali dia mengeluarkan dengusan dengan kasar dari mulutnya.

Pemuda itu berjalan melewati gerbang sekolahnya. Dia berjalan tanpa arah dan tujuan yang jelas. Dia hanya membiarkan kemana langkah kakiyang akan menuntunnya. Dia menendang beberapa batu krikil untuk mengurangi rasa bosan.

Namanya Hatsune Mikuo, kelas 2-A di Vocaloid High School(VHS). Usianya 17 tahun sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Terakhir kali mengukur, tingginya sekita r 184cm dengan berat badan yang seimbang, tapi mungkin sekarang sudah berbeda lagi. Dia memiliki tubuh yang proposional, hasil dari rutinitasnya berolahraga setiap pagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title :** Lovers

 **Chapter 3 :** Kaiko x Mikuo

 **Disclaimer :** Vocaloid © Crypton Future Media

~Lovers~ © Crayon Melody

 **Rated :** T

 **Genre :** Romance ; Drama

 **Warning :** Typo, abal, gaje, alur kenceng, nggak nyambung, dll

 **A/N :** **Fic ini kami bertiga (Milky Holmes, anaracchi, dan Meirin Hinamori) persembahkan spesial untuk semua anak "Role Play Athena Academy" dan tentu saja untuk semua pembaca di fandom vocaloid. Semoga kalian menyukai fic hasil collab kami bertiga. Dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak di kotak review ya ;)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Please Enjoy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Lovers~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal POV**

 **.**

 **.**

Dia salah satu anggota tim basket inti, dan dia juga anggota tim sepak bola bagian garis depan. Karena kedua hal itu, Mikuo menjadi populer di sekolahnya.

Dia memiliki sahabat sejak kecil bernama Kagami Lenka. Seorang gadis cengeng yang selalu mendambakan sosok _hero_ -Kagamine Rinto-yang telah menolongnya saat masih TK akibat ulah jahilnya. Kini Lenka telah bersama dengan Rinto, dan Mikuo akan merasa tak enak hati jika terus berdekatan dengan Lenka. Ada rasa bahagia sekaligus sesak yang melanda hatinya.

"Hah. Aku bosan. Kalau kayak gini sih biasanya Lenka lagi bawel." Lagi-lagi kakinya menendang beberapa krikil yang berserakan.

Kesepian tanpa sahabat cengengmu, eh?

Langkah kakinya terhenti saat suara isak tangis perempuan tertangkap oleh indra pendengarnya. Irisnya bergerak ke kiri ke kanan dengan gelisah. Hari masih pagi, sudah terang, cerah malah. Masa iya para hantu udah pada keluar?

Mendadak bulu kuduknya meremang.

Dengan bermodalkan nekat, Mikuomulai mendekati arah sumber suara. Sebenarnya hati Mikuo lebih ingin mengambil langkah seribu dari tempat itu secepatnya, akan tetapi akal rasionalnya menolak mentah-mentah. Seolah dia merasa bahwa suara ' _hiks-hiks_ ' itu sedang memanggilnya. Secara logika, hantu itu tidak ada¾meskipun ada, tapi hantunya gak bakal bisa gangguin orang-orang yang beriman kayak Mikuo, ¢kan?

Langkah kakinya telah menuntunnya sampai ke suatu taman tak jauh dari sekolahnya. Mikuo terdiam saat melihat seorang gadis dengan memakai syal biru menangis memeluk kedua lututnya di bawah pohon kenari-tempat yang jarang diketahui kebanyakan orang, tapi merupakan tempat yang strategis untuk tidur-tiduran. Dalam hati, Mikuo terkesan karena gadis itu memakai syal, padahal sekarang sudah memasuki musim panas. Terlalu ekstrim untuk mengenakan syal, ckckck.

Mikuo berdehem sejenak. "Hei, kenapa menangis _Ojou-san_?"

Krik krik. Kacang pun berhamburan.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Hening. Tak ada respon. Meski ia sedikit kesal, tapi ia tetap mengeluarkan saputangan berwarna _tosca_ dan menyodorkannya pada gadis itu, "Nah, pakailah."

Gadis bersurai biru sebahuitu mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Mikuo. Dia menatap Mikuo dengan tatapan heran yang beruraian air mata.

Dan sekarang Mikuo sadar, bahwa dia merasa sesuatu entah apa itu berdenyut sakit ketika melihat gadis ini menangis. Dia pun berjongkok untuk menyetarakan tinggi.

Saat gadis akan ingin mengambil saputangannya, Mikuo malah mengusapkannya pada kedua pipi basah gadis itu. Gadis itu terdiam dengan mata membola karena terkejut, dengan alasan yang tidak diketahuinya. Untuk beberapa saat, pandangan mereka saling mengunci satu sama lain.

Gadis itu mencoba tersenyum, meskipun pada akhirnya gagal. " _Anoo_ , _a-arigatou_ , Hatsune- _san_." Bahkan suaranya pun masih bergetar.

Mendengar suara lembut gadis itu, jantung Mikuo serasa disengat ribuan capung dan bikin _kokoro no doki-doki_. Halyang baru pertama kali dirasakannya ini benar-benar membuatnya terkejut, "Tunggu, kau tahu namaku?" Dan entah kenapa malah kata-kata itulah yang keluar. Gadis itu akhirnya benar-benar tersenyum akibat ulahnya. "Tentu saja, kau 'kan sangat terkenal di sekolah, Hatsune- _san_."

Mikuo kembali tertegun. Gadis itu terlihat sangat manis saat tersenyum. Kenapa detak jantungnya terasa lebih cepat dua kali lipat dari biasanya?

"Oh, benarkah itu? Apa aku seterkenal itu?" Tangannya kembali bergerak untuk menghapus sisa air mata yang menggenang di kedua pelupuk mata gadis itu.

"Yeah... Begitulah-"

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu menangis di tempat terbuka seperti ini?"Akibat dari pertanyaannya, sorot mata gadis itu kembali meredup. Mikuo menyesal telah bertanya. "Maafkan aku, kau tak perlu menjawabnya jika tidak ingin."

"Aku ingin menjawabnya." Mikuo menarik tangannya, berusaha untuk fokus mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh gadis itu. "Aku..."

"Ya?"

"Aku..."

"Ya? Ya?"

"Aku... Uhm, sebenarnya-"

"Ya? Ya? Ya?"

" _Etto_ , aku tidak bisa menjawab jika kamu terus memotong perkataanku, Hatsune- _san_."

Mikuo nyengir. Gadis itu kembali tersenyum.

"Kalau aku bilang alasan aku menangis karena baru saja bertengkar dengan kekasihku, apa kau akan menertawakanku, Hatsune- _san_?" Gadis itu tersenyum miris.

"..."

Untuk beberapa saat, Mikuo terdiam. Dia menggenggam erat dadanya. Sesuatu di dalamnya terluka dan itu sangat kalinya bagi Mikuo merasakan gejolak menyakitkan seperti ini. Gadis ini, memiliki kekasih? Batinnya sarkastik. Melihat reaksi Mikuo, gadis itu terkekeh pelan.

"Kau tidak perlu menahan diri jika ingin tertawa. Aku sadar kalau aku memang gadis yang cengeng."

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, sungguh. Kau tahu, aku hanya... uhm, terkejut, mungkin?" Balasnya.

"Sungguh? Apa yang membuat Hatsune- _san_ terkejut?" Tanya gadis itu bingung.

"Err-entahlah. Aku juga tidak begitu tahu," jawab Mikuo sekenanya. Dia bingung ingin menjawab apa.

"Sudahlah, lupakan hal itu. Kenapa kamu bisa bertengkar dengan uhm, pacarmu?" Tanya Mikuo lagi. Mulutnya terasa gatal saat ingin menanyakan hal itu. Gadis itu mendongak, menatap awan di atas sana yang bergerak seiring dengan hembusan angin. Berarak perlahan sesuai arah angin yang menerpanya. Beberapa anak rambut gadis itu terangkat karena terpaan angina sepoi-sepoi. Mikuo terpana melihat sosok gadis di depannya ini.

"Kau tau? Aku berpikir kalau pacarku selingkuh," lirihnya pelan, lengkung senyum miris semakin menjadi di wajahnya. Kali ini, Mikuo merasa bahwa dirinya sangat terkejut. Dan hei! Kenapa sekarang dia merasa, marah?

"Bagaimana bisa kamu berpikiran buruk seperti itu? Harusnya dalam sebuah hubungan harus dibentengi dengan kepercayaan dari dua belah pihak." Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Mikuo ingin menampar mulutnya sekuat tenaga. Pemuda itumenggerutu dalam hati, kenapa dia bisa berkata layaknya seorang pecinta handal padahal pengalaman cintanya nol? ** _N-O-L-B-E-S-A-R_**! Silahkan ditebali, dimiringkan, dan digaris bawahi.

Lagipula, kalimat itu benar-benar bertolak belakang dengan isi hatinya. Karena sesungguhnya, pemuda itu malah berharap kalau gadis dihadapannya putus dengan memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Itulah kejujuran hatinya yang tidak bisa diungkapkan.

"Kurasa kau benar. Tapi aku selalu mencoba untuk mempercayainya. Namun hari ini, aku tidak bisa menahannya. Emosi menguasai kepalaku."

"Kalau boleh tau, apa yang telah terjadi?" Tanya Mikuo hati-hati, takut menyakiti hati gadis di depannya. Gadis itu kembali menatap langit, "Sebenarnya, ini bukanlah urusanmu."

Pemuda itu cukup tertohok, "Kau benar. Maaf-"

"Tapi aku benar-benar ingin memberitahumu." Dia menoleh menghadap ke Mikuo. "Sejak dua hari yang lalu, dia tidak memberiku kabar, dia bahkan tidak dapat dihubungi. Berkali-kali aku menelponnya, dan berkali-kali jugamesin operator yang menjawabnya."

"Kupikir mungkin ponselnya mati atau kehabisan daya-"

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia mengacuhkanku. Dan lagi aku belum selesai bercerita, Hatsune- _san_." Gadis itu menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Mikuo terkekeh pelan, kemudian mencubit gemas pipi gadis itu. "Astaga, ekspresimu sangat menggemmaskan. Aku jadi ingin selalu mencubit pipimu," aku Mikuo. Semburat merah tampak menghiasi pipi gadis itu.

"Jangan mencubitinya! Nanti pipiku bisa melar." Gadis itu berucap dengan wajah yang polos. Mikuo jadi semakin gemas dengan tingkahnya. "Jadi, boleh aku melanjutkan ceritaku?"

"Silahkan, _Ojou-sama_."

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Hatsune Mikuo- _san_ yang sangat dipuja oleh teman-temanku ternyata sangat pandai merayu," ledek gadis itu. Mikuo pura-pura cemberut, namun setelahnya mereka tertawa bersama-sama. "Jadi, apa ceritamu _to be continue_?"

"Hari ini, kami berencana akan berkencan. Jadi aku kembali mencoba menghubunginya saat telah tiba di tempat janjian kami,dan akhirnya panggilannya tersambung. Aku menunggu dengan gusar. Kau tau apa yang terjadi?" Tanya gadis itu sok misterius, dia menaik-naikkan kedua alisnya. Tingkahnya itu membuat Mikuo tergelak.

"Jika kau sudah bercerita, aku pasti tahu. Tapi kau bahkan belum mengatakannya, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tau?"

"Yang mengangkat teleponku itu bukanlah Luki- _kun_ , tapi seorang gadis. Aku tidak tau kenapa aku sangat marah kepadanya. Ketika aku bertanya apa yang terjadi, itulah saat-saat dimana aku sudah tidak bisa mengendalikan emosiku, karena saat itu dia dengan entengnya menjawab kalau dia bertemu dengan gadis itu di jalan dan menawari gadis itu menginap di apartementnya."

"..."

"Padahal Luki- _kun_ sudah mencoba menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, tapi aku malah terbawa emosi. Dan sekarang dia pasti marah kepadaku. Dia mungkin sangat membenciku. Aku menyesal, aku sangat menyesal, _hiks_." Bulir-bulir air mata kembali mengalir di pipi gadis itu.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Gadis itu menutupi seluruh wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang mungil. Dia menangis pilu, dan hal itu membuat Mikuo ngilu melihatnya.

Entah setan dari mana, entah kapan badai menerjang di musim panas, Mikuo menarik paksa gadis itu ke arahnya. Mengurung gadis itu dalam rengkuhannya, mencoba meyakinkan gadis itu kalau dia akan melindunginya. "Maafkan aku, kau boleh menamparku setelah ini-" Mikuo mengeratkan kurungannya.

"Jadi menangislah, aku akan menemanimu," lirih pemuda berusaha untuk menghibur gadis itu, dan juga dirinya sendiri. Karena kini Mikuo sadar, hatinya telah terpaut oleh gadis ini.

Kemudian air mata gadis itu menganak sungai, dengan wajah terluka yang disembunyikan di dada Mikuo. Dia menangis tersedu-sedu dalam pelukan erat Mikuo.

 **.**

 **.**

Angin sepoi-sepoi kembali menerpa wajahnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Jam yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya menunjukkan pukul 01.00 A.M waktu setempat. Tak terasa sudah tiga jam Mikuo berbaring di sana, dengan seorang gadis yang terlelap dalam matanya terlihat sedikit bengkak, tetapi Mikuo menyukai wajah damai gadis itu, rasanya melihat wajah ayu itu juga memberikan efek yang sama dengannya.

Jika saja dia tidak memiliki kekasih... oh! Apa yang baru saja kupikirkan, rutuknya dalam hati. Betapa naifnya pemikiran itu.

Kembali dipandanginya wajah gadis itu. Beberapa anak rambutnya tertiup menutupi sebagian wajah gadis itu. Tangan Mikuo tergerak untuk menyingkirkannya, lalu tanpa sengaja menyentuh pipi gadis itu. Tapi hal itu membuat sang gadis mengeliat sebentar, lalu membuka matanya.

" _Ohayou, Ojou-sama_. Apa tidurmu nyenyak?" Tanya Mikuo dengan seringai tengil di wajahnya. Gadis itu terperanjat, kemudian dia langsung terduduk. " _G-Gomennasai_ , Hatsune- _san_. Setelah kau mendengarkanku, aku malah tertidur," gadis itu menunduk, mencoba menyembunyikan semburat merah muda di pipinya.

"Tak masalah. Lagipula menikmatinya juga," balas Mikuo kalem. Gadis itu tampak salah tingkah, "H-hah? Memangnya b-berapa lama aku tertidur?"

"Entahlah, tapi sekarang sudah pukul sebelas siang. Kau bisa menghitungnya sendiri kalau mau," jawabnya cuek. Gadis itu melongo tak percaya, "Eh? Selama itukah?"

Kemudian dia menarik napas dalam. " _Arigatou_ Hatsune- _san_ karena sudah membuatku merasa lebih baik." Senyum tulus terpetak jelas di wajah cantiknya.

"Sekarang, ayo akan ku traktir kau eskrim," serunya bersemangat. Gadis itu akan bangkit dari duduknya sampai Mikuo menahan tangannya. "Sebelumnya, bisa kau beritahu aku-"

Mikuo menarik napasnya sejenak, kemudian kembali melanjutkan, "-siapa namamu?"

Gadis itu tersentak. Dalam hati dia meringis, Mikuo benar-benar tidak mengetahuinya. "Apa aku belum memperkenalkan diri?" Pemuda itu menggeleng sebagai jawaban, membuat gadis itu menepuk keningnya dengan kuat. "Betapa bodohnya aku! Maafkan ketidaksopananku, Hatsune-san." Gadis itu menjulurkan tangannya."Namaku Shion Kaiko. Teman-temanku sering memanggilku Kaiko. Salam kenal."

Rasanya, Mikuo pernah mendengar nama itu, tapi dia lupa. Meskipun sedikit heran, Mikuo tetap menyambut uluran tangannya. "Salam kenal, Kaiko," ujarnya seraya tersenyum tipis.

" _Ne,_ katakan padaku bagaimana caraku agar bisa membalas semua kebaikanmu hari ini, Hatsune- _san_?" Kaiko bertanya dengan suara riangnya. Mikuo tampak berpikir sejenak, kemudian pemuda itu menjentikkan jarinya dengan keras. "Aku punya permintaan."

"Tapi sebelumnya, cukup panggil aku dengan nama kecilku saja." Kaiko terkikik geli, " _Aye aye,_ Mikuo," balas Kaiko dengan posisi hormat. Di detik berikutnya, keduanya tergelak bersama.

Tak beberapa lama, Kaiko bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Dia menepuk rok dan beberapa bagian bajunya yang tertempel dedaunan. "Maafkan aku Mikuo, sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang." Lalu Kaiko ber _ojigi_ sesaat. " _Arigatou_ untuk semua yang telah kau lakukan untukku hari ini. Saat kita bertemu lagi, aku akan melunasi hutangku padamu. Juga janjiku untuk mentraktimu eskrim."

Saat akan berbalik, tangannya ditahan oleh cengkraman Mikuo. Kaiko menoleh ke arahnya ketika dia juga ikut berdiri. "Aku akan mengantarmu. Dan tidak perlu menolak karena aku tidak akan mendengarkanmu." Mikuo menjulurkan lidahnya.

Kaiko tersenyum hangat, saat bersama Luki pun dia tidak merasa senyaman ini. Tapi pemuda ini, entah kenapa pemuda ini mampu membuatnya sangat nyaman. Perasaan nyaman yang hanya dirasakannya bersama keluarganya. Kaiko menatap Mikuo yang berjalan di sampingnya, perasaannya bergejolak tak karuan.

Mereka berjalan beriringan tanpa suara. Keheningan melanda atmosfer keduanya. Tanpa sadar kini mereka sudah memasuki daerah perumahan _Utauloid_. Mikuo tertegun, ini kan daerah rumahnya. Dia tidak pernah tau kalau gadis ini tinggal di sekitar rumahnya.

" _Etto_... Jadi kamu tinggal di sekitar sini?" Mikuo akhirnya membuka suara. Kaiko mengangguk. "Ya, tapi aku baru pindah ke sini tiga tahun yang lalu. Ada apa?"

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kau tinggal di daerah rumahku," celutuknya tanpa sadar. Kaiko terkikik geli, "Tapi aku tau kok, bahkan aku tau dimana rumah Mikuo- _senpai_ ," balas Kaiko sambil itu terperanjat, bahkan gadis itu tahu dimana rumahnya.

"Loh, Kaiko? Kamu bersama siapa?" Suara _baritone_ itu berasal dari belakang mereka. Keduanya berbalik dan mendapati seorang pemuda dengan surai dark _pink_ menatap mereka. Kaiko terdiam, tubuhnya bergetar. "L-Luki- _kun_?"

Mikuo tertegun, tangannya mengepal kuat. Dia berusaha menahan diri agar tidak meninju wajah pemuda yang telah membuat gadis di sampingnya ini menangis sampai matanya bengkak.

"Hmm? Apa yang-" Kaiko berlari menerjang tubuh Luki. Luki yang tidak siap pun terjungkal bersama tubuh Kaiko didekapannya. "Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menuduhmu. Maafkan aku, kumohon maafkan aku, hiks." Tangan Luki bergerak mengusap rambut Kaiko.

"Shht, sudah jangan menangis. Aku juga tidak bermaksud memarahimu." Tangan Luki menepuk kepala Kaiko, berusaha membuatnya tenang. "Aku juga bersalah, jadi maafkan aku ya?" Kaiko mengangguk dalam dekapan Luki.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, Mikuo menatap mereka dengan tatapan terluka. Tangannya yang sedari tadi terkepal kuat, dan jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Kini dua sejoli itu mendekati Mikuo. "Jadi, dia siapa Kaiko?"

"Dia Hatsune Mikuo, kakak kelas kita. Dia bermaksud mengantarkanku pulang," jawab Kaiko. "Hmm... Kalau begitu salam kenal. Megurine Luki _desu_."

Keduanya berjabat tangan, meskipun entah kenapa Mikuo merasa enggan. "Hn. Hatsune Mikuo."

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa pulang sekarang Hatsune- _san_. _Arigatou senpai_ karena telah mengantarkan Kaiko pulang. Selebihnya biarkan aku yang mengantarkannya," ujar Luki. Mikuo mendengus tanpa sadar. "Aaa, baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa Kaiko, Megurine- _san_." Mikuo berbalik meninggalkan keduanya. Rasa sesak menyelimuti relung hatinya.

Jadi, beginikah rasanya patah hati?

 **.**

 **.**

Tak lama setelah Mikuo pergi, keduanya kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ke rumah Kaiko yang sudah dekat.

" _Anoo_ , Luki- _kun_." panggil Kaiko tiba-tiba.

"Ya? Ada apa Kaiko?"

"Umm. Tidak jadi deh. Hehehe~" Kaiko nyengir. Padahal hatinya tersayat-sayat. Luki tersenyum simpul. Dalam hati, Luki merasa bersalah karena telah membohongi gadis ini. Lambat laun dia pasti akan menorehkan luka pada Kaiko.

Tapi, biar bagaimana pun dari awal Luki memang tidak mencintainya. Hubungan ini terbentuk karena perasaan labilnya saat SMP. Hubungan yang seperti ini tidak seharusnya dipertahankan.

"Kau dari mana Luki- _kun_? Tumben kau ke sini?" ujar Kaiko penasaran.

"Ah tidak. Sebenarnya aku mau minta maaf padamu."

"Tentang yang kemarin? Atau semua yang terjadi hari ini?" tebak Kaiko asal. Luki mengangguk, "Ya, keduanya."

"Kau bahkan tidak datang di tempat janjian kita," lirih Kaiko pedih. Luki menjadi merasa bersalah. "Maafkan aku-"

"Tidak perlu, karena aku tidak marah kepadamu." Potong gadis itu. Kaiko memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Luki tertegun, "Aaa, syukurlah kalau begitu."

Mereka berbincang sepanjang sisa perjalanan. Tanpa terasa mereka telah sampai di depan rumah Kaiko. " _Arigatou_ Luki- _kun_ karena telah mengantarku pulang. Mampirlah, aku akan menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita," tawar Kaiko, namun direspon oleh gelengan dari Luki. "Lain kali saja Kaiko, aku harus segera pulang. Sampaikan salamku untuk kakakmu."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok di sekolah Luki- _kun_!" seru Kaiko sambil melambaikan tangannya. " _Matta ashita_ ," balas Luki kemudian pergi.

Kaiko memandang punggung Luki dengan senyum getir. Entah sampai kapan dia harus menahan semua perasaannya. Kebenaran yang sudah lama diketahuinya adalah Luki tidak pernah mencintainya. Begitu juga dengan Kaiko, hatinya bagai ditusuk belati tajam saat matanya secara langsung melihat Luki yang sedang berkencan dengan gadis lain.

Dulu pun Kaiko tidak mencintai Luki, dan dia lupa alasan dirinya menerima Luki menjadi kekasihnya. Memang dulu dia sempat menyukai sosok Luki, namun hal itu tidak lantas membuat Kaiko mencintainya. Walaupun begitu, tetap saja Kaiko sakit hati saat mendapati penghianatan dari Luki.

Megurine Luki termasuk siswa yang cerdas, oleh karena itu pada tahun pertamanya dia sudah menjabat sebagai sekretaris OSIS. Akan tetapi dibalik itu Luki merupakan sosok _playboy_ ulung. Kaiko yang masih awam soal percintaan pun berniat merubah sikap buruk Luki. Perlahan-lahan, sikap Luki mulai berubah. Bukan hanya meninggalkan sikap _playboy_ nya, Luki juga mulai meninggalkan dirinya.

Setelah berlama-lama melamun, akhirnya gadis itu masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Tanpa Kaiko ketahui, tujuan Luki yang sebenarnya menemui Kaiko adalah untuk memutuskan hubungan mereka. Karena kebenaran yang sesungguhnya adalah Luki telah berpacaran dengan Gakuko. Namun kata-kata yang seharusnya keluar malah tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Ah! Bagaimanakah ekspresinya di sekolah besok saat menemui Kaiko?

.

.

Hari telah berganti, dari hari minggu kemarin menjadi hari senin sekarang. Bel masuk telah berbunyi 30 menit yang lalu, dan pelajaran pun telah berlangsung selama itu juga. Tetapi kedua iris safir Kaiko tidak menemukan keberadaan Luki di kelasnya. Dia mengabaikan atensi dari Kyouteru- _sensei_ yang sedang mengoceh di depan sana. Sampai dia merasakan sikutan dari teman sebangkunya. "Ada apa Kaiko? Kau mencari sesuatu?" tanyanya heran sekaligus khawatir kepada Kaiko.

Yurika Sayu namanya, sahabat Kaiko sejak jenjang _Junior High School_. "Kau melihat Luki- _kun_?" Kaiko malah balik bertanya. Sayu yang merupakan sekretaris kelas menggeleng pelan. "Ya, Megurine- _san_ tadi ada di kelas, tapi aku tidak tahu kemana dia sekarang," bisik Sayu dengan suara yang sangat kecil, takut kedengaran Kyoteru- _sensei_ di depan.

"Ada rapat OSIS," timpal seseorang di depan mereka dengan suara kecil masih bisa di dengar oleh keduanya. Dia adalah Sakine Meito, ketua kelas di kelas 1-A.

"Begitu ya..." gumam Kaiko sedih.

Mereka mengakhiri obrolan mereka dan kembali fokus ke papan tulis sebelum Kyoteru- _sensei_ melemparkan spidolnya ke arah mereka.

.

.

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Para siswa kelas 1-A telah berhamburan ke luar kelas. Kaiko bergegas mengambil kotak bekal dari dalam tasnya. Sayu yang melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu sedikit heran. "Kenapa Kaiko terburu-buru begitu?" Tanyanya.

" _Gomen_ Sayu, aku tidak bisa menemanimu makan siang hari ini. Bekal Kaito- _nii_ ketinggalan jadi aku harus mengantarkannya ke kelasnya," jelas Kaiko panjang lebar, berharap Sayu mengerti keadaannya. Sayu tersenyum maklum. "Tidak masalah Kaiko, lagipula aku tidak lapar. Aku mau ke perpustakaan dulu ya, sampai jumpa." Setelah pamit, Sayu keluar meninggalkan kelas, diiringi Kaiko yang keluar menuju kelas kakaknya.

Kelas kakaknya berada di lantai 3, jadi dia harus menaiki beberapa tangga untuk sampai di sana. Di lantai 2, dia berpapasan dengan Hatsune Mikuo dan temannya yang dikenal sebagai Akita Nero. Kaiko tersenyum sekilas yang juga dibalas senyum oleh keduanya, kemudian berlari menaiki tangga. Sepeninggalannya Kaiko, Mikuo memutuskan bertanya kepada pemuda yang hobi mengotak-atik ponsel di sebelahnya.

"Nero, kau tahu _kouhai_ yang memakai syal barusan?" Tanya Mikuo tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk Kaiko yang telah menghilang di ujung koridor. Hal ini langsung membuat pemuda bersurai _blonde_ itu tersedak. "Uhuk-tumben banget kau memperhatikan cewek, _kouhai_ lagi. Dan parahnya, kau tidak tahu siapa dia?" balas Nero.

"Aku cuma tahu namanya Shion Kaiko," ujar Mikuo dengan watados. Nero jadi malu mempunyai teman kuper kayak Mikuo. "Masa nggak tahu? Wah parah! Dia kan adik kandung dari Shion Kaito- _senpai_ ," omel Nero.

"Saranku, jangan macam-macam dengan Kaiko- _san_. Kakaknya bisa menghabisimu kapan saja," lanjut Nero lagi.

Mikuo tersentak, dia ingat semuanya. Pantas saja ia merasa tak asing dengan marga ' _Shion'_. Kalau dipikir-pikir, wajar saja dia tidak mengenali Kaiko, sedangkan Kaiko saja bisa tahu dimana rumahnya. Kan rumah Kaito- _senpai_ dengan rumahnya hanya berjarak dua blok saja. Argh! Kenapa aku sebodoh ini? Amuknya dalam hati.

Hatsune Mikuo masih bergulat dengan pikirannya ketika seseorang menggenggam pundaknya dari belakang dengan aura mematikan. Nero langsung mundur tiga langkah darinya. Mikuo meneguk ludahnya susah payah, kemudian menoleh dengan gerakan patah-patah. Dibelakangnya, terdapat sosok Kagami Lenka dengan empat buah siku-siku di keningnya seperti menahan kekesalan yang amat sangat. Serta terdapat pula Kagamine Rinto yang tepat berada di samping Lenka, juga dengan wajah menakutkan.

" _Etto_ , aku baru inget kalau ada urusan dengan seseorang. _Jaa_ -" Nero langsung mengambil langkah seribu untuk menyelamatkan diri. Tidak mau ikut campur dalam masalah mereka.

Rinto dan Lenka melebarkan senyum iblis mereka. "Berita di mading itu ulahmu kan, M-I-K-U-O?" Tanya Lenka dengan aura pembunuh. Mikuo berkeringat dingin, dia hanya nyengir sebagai jawaban. Hal ini membuat Lenka makin kesal.

"Kau-dipanggil-Kyoteru- _sensei_ -sekarang." Rinto berkata dengan suara berat kentara sekali menahan diri untuk tidak melemparkan pemuda di depannya ini dari lantai 2.

"Oh begitu. Sebelum aku pergi, PJ-nya jangan lupa ya-" Tanpa berpikir panjang Mikuo langsung menyelamatkan diri dari terkaman pasangan Rinto Lenka.

 **.**

Di waktu yang bersamaan, Shion Kaiko sedang berada di kelas 3-A. Dia mencari-cari sosok sang kakak dari kaca jendela. Salah seorang penghuni kelas itu menghampirinya. " _Summimasen_. Kamu mencari siapa?" Tanya gadis ber _name tag_ Yuzuki Yukari itu kepada Kaiko. Gadis bersyal abu-abu itu sedikit mundur dan menunduk karena malu.

"Aku mencari Shion Kaito. _Senpai,_ apa dia ada di dalam?" Tanya Kaiko balik. "Tunggu sebentar." Gadis berkuncir dua rendah itu sedikit berteriak, "Shion Kaito! Ada _Kouhai_ yang mencarimu!"

Terlihat Shion Kaito yang langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Saat Kaito berpapasan dengannya, Yukari sedikit berbisik. "Dia terlihat seperti membawa makanan, jangan tolak dengan kasar, oke?" Setelah itu dia mendapat hadiah berupa tatapan tajam dari Kaito, itu membuat dirinya terkekeh geli. Semua orang di kelas mengintip dari jendela untuk melihat apa yang akan Kaito lakukan.

Kaito sedikit mendengus, kemudian keluar untuk melihat siapa yang telah mengganggunya disaat _mood_ nya lagi anjlok. Di samping pintu, terlihat sosok gadis yang sedang bersandar di dinding dengan satu kotak bekal di tangannya. Wajahnya yang tadi terlihat suram mendadak cerah melihat kehadiran adiknya. "Kau membawakan bekalku?"

"Ini." Kaiko menyodorkan salah satu kotak bekal yang dibawanya. "Mau makan bersama?" Tanya Kaito yang dibalas anggukan mantap dari sang gadis.

"CIEEE!"

"Ehem! PJ mana PJ?"

"Akhirnya _prince of_ jones kelas kita sudah hilang~"

Kaiko _sweatdrop_. Sorak-sorakan dari teman-teman sekelasnya membuat Kaito kesal setengah mati. Masa mereka tidak bisa melihat kemiripan antara dirinya dengan Kaiko?

"Yooo, siapa nama gadis yang sudah memikat hati Shion Kaito ini?" Tanya salah seorang teman sekelas Kaito. Sebelum Kaito menyemburkan emosinya, Kaiko lebih dulu memperkenalkan diri. " _Watashi_ Shion Kaiko _desu,_ Shion Kaito _-nii no imouto desu. Yoroshiku_ ," ujarnya dengan sopan sambil berojigi.

Kelas 3-A mendadak hening. Antara terkejut dan tidak percaya. Setelah ditelisik lagi, mereka memang mirip. Kaito menghela napasnya. "Abaikan mereka, ayo masuk," ajak Kaito kepada adiknya.

Kaiko menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sebaiknya aku kembali ke kelas, _Nii-chan_ pasti sedang sibuk," ujar Kaiko. " _Jaa_." Gadis itu pun berbalik meninggalkan kelas sang kakak.

.

.

Sudah sejam yang lalu bel pulang berbunyi, namun Kaiko baru bisa pulang sekarang dikarenakan ada pasien di UKS. Sebagai anggota PMR, sudah menjadi kewajibannya untuk menunggui pasien tersebut hingga sadar. Beruntung teman kelasnya yang pingsan itu langsung di jemput oleh ibunya sesaat setelah dihubungi.

Dia kembali ke kelas untuk mengambil tasnya. Di jalan dia mengirim pesan singkat kepada kakaknya kalau dia menunggui siswi yang sakit di UKS.

Setelah tiba di pintu kelas, kakinya mendadak berhenti bergerak. Bagai ada yang memaku dirinya untuk tidak beranjak dari sana. Di dalam sana, tampak sosok Megurine Luki sedang mencium seorang gadis bersurai _violet_ -yang dikenalinya sebagai Kamui Gakuko. Tepat dibibir. Yang bahkan tak pernah dilakukan Luki padanya.

Hati Kaiko hancur berkeping-keping, tak bersisa sama sekali. Ia ingin pergi dari sana, tetapi kakinya sama sekali tidak bisa diajak bekerjasama. Air mata mulai mengaliri pipinya tanpa bisa dicegah, yang semakin lama semakin menderas.

Setelah mengakhiri tautan mereka, barulah mereka akan kehadiran dirinya diantara mereka. Dapat terlihat jelas ekspresi terkejut keduanya, terutama Luki. "K-Kaiko?" bahkan suara pacarnya pun ikut tercekat. Ah, apa masih bisa dirinya menyebut pemuda itu sebagai pacarnya?

" _G-Go-Gomennasai_. A-Aku telah me-mengganggu kalian. A-Aku akan segera pe-pergi dari sini." Setelah menghapus air matanya dengan kasar, Kaiko memasuki kelas dan segera menyambar tasnya lalu segara berbalik hendak meninggalkan mereka. Tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Luki. Tubuh Kaiko semakin menengang karenanya. "L-Lepas Luki," rintih Kaiko, tapi tidak di dengarkan sama sekali oleh Luki.

"Gakuko, pulanglah," pinta Luki akhirnya. Gakuko terkejut mendengarnya. "T-Tapi-"

"Kau tahu benar akan hal ini Gakuko. Sekarang pulanglah."

Gakuko menghela napasnya. "Baiklah. _Jaa ne,_ Luki."

Setelah kepergian Gakuko, Luki langsung menarik Kaiko ke atap sekolah. Kaiko hanya diam, tak memberontak sama sekali saat Luki menyeretnya. Dia bahkan tak peduli kemana Luki akan membawanya. Yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang hanyalah menangisi apa yang telah terjadi padanya. Angin sepoi-sepoi ikut menjadi saksi apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Kaiko _... Gomennasai_ ," kata Luki akhirnya.

"Sejak kapan, Luki- _kun_?" lirih Kaiko, mengabaikan suaranya yang terdengar parau. Raut terluka terpetak jelas di wajahnya. Mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini, Luki mendesah, dia merasa bersalah. "Kemarin."

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang?" Kaiko menatap kosong bebatuan di ujung sepatunya. "Sampai kapan kau akan menjeratku seperti ini, Luki- _kun_?" tanyanya lagi. Air mata telah membanjiri wajahnya.

"Kaiko..."

"Kau melukaiku, lagi."

"Aku tahu. Maafkan aku."

"Jadi, inikah pilihanmu?" telak Kaiko _final_.

"..."

Gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya menatap dalam kedua iris _pink_ Luki. Tapi Luki hanya diam. Hal itu membuat Kaiko semakin terluka.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti."

Kaiko mengusap kedua matanya, kemudian berbalik hendak meninggalkan Luki. Tetapi lagi-lagi langkahnya kembali terhenti kala Luki tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang. _Liquid_ asin itu kembali mengalir. Kaiko terisak.

"Maafkan aku Kaiko. Kau berhak mendapatkan yang lebih baik daripada aku." Luki menarik napasnya sejenak, "Biarkan aku memelukmu seperti ini, mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya," bisik Luki. Sedangkan Kaiko hanya diam, tak berniat balas memeluk atau melepaskan pelukan itu. Jadi inilah akhirnya, batin Kaiko miris.

Luki kemudian melepaskan pelukannya. " _Sayonara_ , Kaiko."

 **.**

Mikuo buru-buru memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas. Latihan hari ini ditiadakan karena Kyoteru - _sensei_ ada urusan mendadak. Di kelas hanya tinggal mereka berempat, yakni Lenka, Rinto, Nero dan dirinya. Dengan sedikit menggerutu, Mikuo membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Jadi, kalian ada rencana lain?" Tanya Mikuo. Nero mengendikkan bahunya sebagai jawaban. "Jangan tanya kami,"timpal Lenka sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Rinto terkekeh melihat tingkah kekasihnya.

Mikuo membuka pintu kelas hendak keluar. "Kalau begitu aku duluan-" perkataannya terhenti ketika melihat sosok Kaiko ditarik oleh Luki ke menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas. Dia langsung membanting pintu dan berlari mengikuti Luki dan Kaiko. Bantingan pintu itu sontak membuat ketiga temannya terkejut setengah mati. "HATSUNE MIKUO NO BAKA!" Pekik Lenka geram karena merasa jantungnya hampir lepas.

Sedangkan Mikuo masih diam-diam mengikuti Luki dan Kaiko. Firasatnya buruk tiba-tiba menghampirinya. Dan yang paling membuatnya terkejut, Kaiko menangis-terlihat dari jejak air mata di pipi gadis itu.

Emosinya mendadak mencapai puncak. Saat kedua sejoli itu akhirnya berhenti di atap sekolah, Mikuo bersembunyi di balik dinding. Samar-samar dia mendengar percakapan mereka yang diselingi oleh isak tangis. Mikuo pun memilih untuk mengintip daripada sekedar mendengar. Sudah terlanjur basah, mandi aja sekalian!

"Kaiko _... Gomennasai_."

"Sejak kapan, Luki- _kun_?"

"Kemarin."

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang?"

"..."

"Sampai kapan kau akan menjeratku seperti ini, Luki- _kun_?"

"Kaiko..."

"Kau melukaiku, lagi."

"Aku tahu. Maafkan aku."

"Jadi, inikah pilihanmu?"

"..."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti."

"Maafkan aku Kaiko. Kau berhak mendapatkan yang lebih baik daripada aku."

"..."

"Biarkan aku memelukmu seperti ini, mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya."

Sudah cukup! Mikuo sudah muak dengan percakapan mereka. Dengan amarah yang meluap-luap, akhirnya Mikuo keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan langsung memhampiri mereka." _Sayonara_ , Kaiko."

Saat Luki berbalik, kepalan tangan kanannya langsung melayang menghantam wajah pemuda itu. Wajahnya memerah kentara dengan emosi yang tak terbendung. Kaiko terpekik melihat adegan berbahaya di depannya.

"KYAAA!"

"APA KAU SADAR DENGAN APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN PADANYA, BRENGSEK?!" Sembur Mikuo murka. Melihat dari ekspresi Luki, tampaknya pemuda itu tak berniat membalas luka memar pada pipinya. Mikuo langsung menarik paksa tangan Kaiko untuk mengikutinya meninggalkan Luki. Dia berbalik, kemudian mendesis. "Betapa menyedihkannya dirimu. Enyalah kau, bajingan!"

Pemuda itu terus menarik tangan Kaiko tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. Bahkan saat mereka bertemu dengan Rinto dan Lenka di gerbang pun diacuhkannya. Tangan Lenka menahan Rinto saat kekasihnya itu hendak menyusul sahabatnya. "Aku tidak pernah melihatnya semarah itu sebelumnya," ucap Lenka sambil tertegun. Sungguh, ini pertama kalinya sejak dia lahir ke dunia melihat raut wajah marah dari Mikuo.

Sedangkan Rinto hanya menatap kepergian sahabatnya itu dengan wajah khawatir. Dia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Mikuo. Dan kenapa pula pemuda itu sampai menyeret seorang gadis. "Kita pulang saja yuk, Rinto- _kun_ ," ajak Lenka.

Rinto mengangguk sekilas. "Hah... Baiklah."

 **.**

 **.**

Kini Mikuo dan Kaiko sedang berada di dalam bis. Sepanjang jalan Kaiko hanya diam saja, dan hal itu membuat Mikuo khawatir. Pandangan matanya yang sembab itu terlihat meredup, tatapannya kosong. Gadis itu hanya duduk melamun di sampingnya.

Setelah sampai di halte tujuan, Mikuo lekas menarik Kaiko untuk turun bersamanya. Pemuda itu lantas membawa Kaiko memasuki kawasan taman bermain. Suasana sore yang cukup ramai di sana membuat Kaiko tersadar saat dirinya telah berada di area taman bermain.

"Jangan bersedih lagi," kata Mikuo akhirnya. Pemuda itu menatap lurus ke arah Kaiko. Gadis itu terpaku, pandangannya terkunci oleh kedua iris teal Mikuo. Kemudian dia mendengus geli, sambil mengusap kedua matanya yang masih basah. "Kau sampai sebegitunya, Mikuo."

Sudut-sudut bibir gadis itu terangkat membentuk lengkungan yang mempercantik dirinya. "Terima kasih."

"Lupakan. Sedikit _refreshing_ mungkin akan membantumu," seru Mikuo bersemangat.

Mereka mencoba berbagai macam wahana yang ada, mulai dari komedi putar, _roller coaster_ , rumah hantu, serta perahu angsa. Mereka juga membeli berbagai jenis cemilan. Keduanya tampak bersenang-senang di setiap saatnya, dan Kaiko dapat melupakan masalahnya meskipun hanya sejenak.

Mereka juga mencoba _photo box_. Berbagai ekpresi mereka lakukan bersama, sehingga fotonya lumayan banyak. Meski dengan pakaian basketnya, Mikuo tampak terlihat sangat bahagia juga keren disaat yang bersamaan. Begitu pula dengan Kaiko yang masih mengenakan pakaian sekolah. Beberapa orang di sekitar mereka tampak terpukau dengan keserasian mereka.

Tak terasa waktu telah berlalu, hari pun sudah mulai gelap. Kini mereka memutuskan untuk menaiki wahana terakhir untuk hari ini sebelum pulang. Mereka berencana akan menaiki bianglala. Tanpa Kaiko ketahui, Mikuo meminta petugas bianglala untuk menghentikan perputaran bianglala ketika mereka berada di puncaknya. Rencananya Mikuo ingin melihat indahnya _sunset_ bersama Kaiko.

Saat menaiki bianglala, mereka membagi foto-foto mereka sambil melihatnya. Sesekali mereka tampak memperebutkan foto yang sama, yang kebanyakan di dapatkan oleh Mikuo.

" _Arigatou_ , kau telah menghiburku seharian ini Mikuo. Lagi-lagi aku berhutang padamu," ungkap Kaiko. Gadis itu tampak menikmati pemandangan dari jendela-sama sekali tidak menoleh ke arah Mikuo. "Terima kasih, untuk segalanya."

Tiba-tiba bianglala yang mereka naiki itu berhenti, membuat keseimbangan Kaiko sedikit terganggu. Mikuo dengan sigap menahan tubuh Kaiko. Posisi mereka sangat berbahaya dan juga dekat. Matahari pun sudah mulai terbenam. Entah kenapa suasananya tadi terasa romantis.

"Tak masalah. Berjanjilah untuk tidak memperlihatkan air matamu lagi," balas Mikuo. Kaiko langsung menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Mikuo. Dia benar-benar terkejut mendengar perkataan Mikuo.

Pandangan mereka kembali bertemu. Saling mengunci satu sama lain. Mikuo mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Perlahan, jarak diantara mereka mulai menipis. Kaiko menggenggam erat kaos basket Mikuo, matanya juga mulai terpejam. Mikuo mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Kaiko. Mengecupnya lama, mencoba mengalirkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya kepada gadis itu.

Kaiko yang awalnya membatu, kini mulai membalas ciuman dari Mikuo. Kini Kaiko sadar, dirinya mencintai pemuda itu. Sekaranglah waktu yang tepat bagi dirinya untuk bahagia-bersama Mikuo. Sekitar satu menit berlalu, keduanya melepaskan tautan mereka.

Baik bagi Mikuo maupun Kaiko, itu adalah ciuman pertama mereka. Wajah keduanya sama-sama bersemu merah. Tapi wajah Kaiko jauh lebih merah, dan Mikuo tidak menyadarinya. Gadis itu mencoba tersenyum disela rasa sakit yang menyerang kepalanya.

Bianglala kembali berputar, dengan latar belakang langit keemasan yang mulai menggelap Mikuo mengungkapkan perasaannya. "Kaiko, Aku mencintaimu," ungkap Mikuo. Kaiko tercengang, sambil terus berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya yang menipis.

"Ugh!" Mikuo terkejut saat melihat Kaiko memegang kepalanya seperti menahan rasa sakit. Ia tambah terkejut saat melihat wajah Kaiko yang benar-benar merah. Tangannya yang besar itu mencoba meraba kening Kaiko. "Astaga, kau demam!"

Kaiko tersenyum lemah, pandangannya sudah menggelap. Sebelum benar-benar kehilangan kesadaran, gadis itu berucap lirih. " _Iie, daijobu desu_."

Mikuo panik. Dia benar-benar panik saat gadis yang dicintainya pingsan di bahunya.

 **.**

 **.**

Kaiko mengeliat pelan. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap, berusaha beradaptasi dengan cahaya di sekitar, pertanda bahwa dia baru sadar. Dia melihat sekeliling, ruangan bernuansa putih ini bukanlah kamarnya. Kenapa dia bisa berada di sini?

"Ugh... Ini dimana?" lirih Kaiko. Tangan mungilnya menggapai handuk yang melekat di keningnya.

Dia mencoba untuk duduk, dan ketika itulah dia sadar kalau ada seorang pemudadengan posisi duduk di kursi tepat di samping kasur, kini sedang terlelap dengan kedua tangan yang dijadikan sebagai bantalan di kasur. Air mata melesak keluar begitu saja. Kaiko menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia terisak pelan. Kini dia sadar, kalau dia mencintai pemuda yang terlelap karena menungguinya terbangun.

Dia mencintai Hatsune Mikuo.

Shion Kaiko mencintai Hatsune Mikuo. Dan Mikuo telah mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada dirinya-meskipun Kaiko sendiri tidak terlalu yakin akan hal itu.

Dia mengusap matanya pelan. Mencoba menghentikan bulir-bulir air mata yang telah melesak keluar. Lalu Kaiko hanya duduk diam, sambil memperhatikan wajah damai Mikup. Tanpa di duga-duga, tangannya mencoba mengusap surai _teal_ pemuda itu. Belum puas Kaiko mengusapnya, tangannya langsung di cengkram oleh Mikuo. "Kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku sudah merasa lebih baik, _arigatou_." Ujar gadis itu. Mikuo meraih semangkuk bubur di atas meja.

"Makanlah, kau belum makan apapun," ujar Mikuo, kemudian meraih sesendok bubur dan mengarahkannya ke mulut Kaiko, "Aku akan menyuapimu."

Gadis itu pun akhirnya mau membuka mulutnya, melahap bubur itu dengan perlahan. Matanya berbinar bahagia, " _Oishii_."

"Syukurlah kalau kau menyukainya," ujar Mikuo. Kaiko melahap habis bubur itu. Rasanya perutnya kini telah terisi penuh. "Emm, ini dimana?" Tangannya meremas ujung seragamnya.

"Ini di klinik taman bermain. Tadi kau pingsan, ingat?" Pernyataan Mikuo membuat Kaiko mengangguk.

" _Anoo_ , aku harus pulang sekarang. _Nii-chan_ pasti sedang mencariku sekarang," ujar gadis itu. Dia menuruni ranjang _king size_ itu dan mencoba berdiri, tetapi kakinya masih terlalu lemas sehingga tubuhnya langsung oleng.

Dengan sigap Mikuo langsung menangkap tubuh gadis itu, dan mendudukkannya kembali di tepi kasur. Kemudian ia mencubit gemas hidung gadis di depannya. "Tubuhmu masih lemas begini, istirahatlah sebentar lagi," nasihatnya kepada sang gadis. "Aku telah menghubungi kakakmu. Dia akan menjemput kita," tambah Mikuo lagi. Tetapi pada dasarnya gadis itu berkepala batu, jadi dia bersikeras menolak. "Kalau begitu ayo keluar. _Onegai_ ," pinta Kaiko disertai _puppy eyes_ yang menjadi andalan.

Menghela napas lelah, pemuda itu pun memilih untuk mengalah daripada mendapat rengekan dari Kaiko. "Baiklah, baiklah. Kita akan menunggu di luar."

Senyum Kaiko makin mengembang. Dia bersyukur Mikuo mau menuruti keinginannya. Tetapi lagi-lagi tubuhnya oleng, padahal baru beberapa langkah dari kasur. Mikuo menghampirinya, kemudian berjongkok membelakanginya. "Naiklah," Mikuo menawarkan diri untuk menggendongnya.

Dia terdiam menatap punggung Mikuo yang terbuka menyambut dirinya. "Apa ini tidak apa-apa?" gumam Kaiko, dia tidak ingin membebani Mikuo. Pemuda itu mengerutkan alisnya, "Bukankah kau ingin pulang sekarang?" balasnya. Kaiko pun mendekat, mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Mikuo. Memeluknya erat, tanpa ingin melepas.

Mikuo mulai beranjak saat dirasa pegangan Kaiko padanya cukup kuat. Keheningan menyelimuti perjalanan keduanya. Setelah menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang, pemuda itu mengucapkan terima kasih kepada dokter penjaga klinik kemudian keluar dari klinik. Mereka terdiam sambil menunggu kedatangan Kaito.

"Kenapa?" Kaiko akhirnya membuka suara, Mikuo mendengarkan dengan seksama. "Sikapmu ini terlalu berlebihan, aku takut salah tanggap," akunya kemudian.

Mikuo terdiam untuk beberapa saat. "Hei... Kau masih punya satu hutang padaku kan?" Tanya Mikuo dengan suara memberat. Kaiko semakin bingung dibuatnya. "Ya, kau benar."

"Bisakah aku menagihnya sekarang?" Celutuk pemuda itu. Dia bisa merasakan anggukan sang gadis di punggungnya. "Kalau begitu-"

Mikuo menarik napas panjang, "-Shion Kaiko, jadilah kekasihku."

Singkat, padat, jelas, dan sarat akan perintah. Tangannya menggenggam erat salah satu tangan lembut Kaiko. "Aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis lagi. Aku ingin selalu melihat senyumanmu. Juga aku akan melindungimu, itu janjiku."

Kaiko merasa hatinya bergetar ketika mendengar pernyataan dari Mikuo. Air mata Kaiko mengaliri pipinya, dan turut membasahi punggungnya. Kaiko menggenggam balik tangan pemuda itu. Tangannya yang lain memeluk erat leher pemuda itu. Kemudian dia meletakkan kepalanya di atas bahu kanan Mikuo. "Terima kasih, untuk segalanya," bisik Kaiko. Suaranya terdengar lemah khas orang sedang sakit.

"Kumohon, jagalah hatiku," lanjutnya lagi. Mikuo tersenyum lembut. Pemuda itu mengelus kepalanya sebentar dengan lembut. Tak beberapa lama kemudian sebuah mobil _Ferrari_ berhenti tepat di depan mereka. Sosok Shion Kaito keluar dari mobil itu dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Astaga Kaiko- _chan_. apa yang terjadi padamu?" Kaito terkejut ketika melihat adiknya terkulai lemas di punggung Mikuo. Kaiko sendiri hanya tersenyum lemah."Hatsune- _san_ , katakan padaku apa yang telah terjadi," tuntut Kaito. "Kita bicara di jalan saja. Cuaca seperti ini tidak bagus untuk Kaiko," usul Mikuo. Melihat keadaan Kaiko yang seperti itu, Kaito mengangguk dan segera membuka pintu belakang mobilnya.

Kaito mengambil Kaiko dari gendongan Mikuo dan membaringkannya di jok belakang. Mikuo sendiri duduk di depan tepat di samping Kaito. Perjalanan yang tadinya hanya memakan waktu 20 menit kini terhambat oleh jalanan macet. Jam 8 malam seperti ini memang jam pulang.

Mikuo memanfaat waktu macet itu untuk menceritakan semuanya kepada Kaito. Mulai dari pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kaiko yang sedang menangis sendirian di taman, sampai dengan semua kejadian yang telah terjadi hari ini. Kaito memegang erat stir mobil untuk menahan emosinya.

"Sial! Sudah kuduga pria itu memang brengsek!" Dengus Kaito dengan wajah marah. Mikuo hanya diam, dari ekspresinya dia tampak seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Setelah berlama-lama di jalanan macet, akhirnya mereka memasuki kawasan _Utauloid_.

Kaito sesekali melirik keadaan Kaiko di belakang melalui spion. Adiknya sedang tertidur di belakang. Perhatiannya teralihkan saat Mikuo membuka suaranya. "Kaito- _senpai_ , izinkan aku menjadi pacar Kaiko."

Ckiiit!

Kaito menginjak rem mobil dengan kuat. Mobil pun terhenti tepat di depan rumah keluarga Shion. Kaito baru saja akan menyembur Mikuo jika saja Mikuo masih berada di sampingnya. Pemuda bersurai teal itu keluar dari mobil membuka pintu belakang. Dia menggendong Kaiko ala _bridal style_ dan mengeluarkannya dari mobil. Sadar dengan apa yang sedang di lakukan Mikuo, Kaito langsung keluar dan membuka pagar besi rumahnya. Dia juga membuka pintu dengan tergesa-gesa, dan bergegas menuju ke kamar adiknya. Sedang Mikuo mengikuti Kaito dari belakang.

Mereka menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Kaito langsung membuka kamarnya, diiringi dengan Mikuo yang langsung membaringkan Kaiko di atas kasur. Tak lupa dipakaikannya selimut di tubuh Kaiko sebatas bahu. Kaito yang melihat tindakan Mikuo kembali tertegun.

" _Senpai_ , bisa kau beritahu aku dimana dapur? Aku akan mengompresnya," kata Mikuo. Kaito langsung beranjak dari tempatnya, "Biar aku ambilkan. Kau di sini saja menjaga Kaiko."

Kaiko melenguh pelan. Matanya mulai terbuka. Gadis itu terbangun dan duduk di kasurnya. Dia melihat sekeliling, dan ia sangat yakin kalau ini kamarnya. Di sana juga terdapat sosok Hatsune Mikuo. "Kapan aku sudah berada di rumah?" Tanyanya bagai orang linglung.

Pemuda hanya tersenyum, lalu itu menghampiri dirinya. "Baru saja, sekarang beristirahatlah. Atau apa kau butuh sesuatu?" Tanya Mikuo dengan lembut. Kaiko menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, terima kasih."

Pemuda itu menyatukan kening mereka, untuk mengukur suhu tubuh kekasihnya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. "Syukurlah, demammu sudah turun," ucapnya lega. Tetapi melihat wajah Kaiko yang memerah, keyakinannya akan kesembuhan gadis itu menurun drastis. "Kau masih pusing? Mukamu merah," ungkap Mikuo. Sedangkan wajah Kaiko makin memerah.

"T-Tidak! Kurasa mukaku merah karena hal lain," elak Kaiko. Mikuo gemas melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu akhirnya mencium sekilas bibir gadisnya. Lalu dia tengacak-acak surai biru kekasihnya itu.

Tak lama kemudian, sosok Kaito muncul dengan sebaskom kecil berisi air dingin, selembar handuk kecil, dan juga beberapa jenis obat-obatan. Dia membiarkan adik kelasnya itu bertindak. Dia memperhatikan semua tindakan yang dilakukan Mikuo terhadap adiknya, seperti caranya membujuk Kaiko untuk minum obat.

"Baiklah sekarang waktunya istirahat," titah Mikuo. Kaiko membaringkan dirinya, mencari posisi yang paling nyaman untuk tidur. Mikuo kembali memakaikan selimut padanya. Pemuda itu kembali mencium keningnya lama. " _Oyasuminasai_. Cepat sembuh ya sayang."

" _Oyasumi,_ Mikuo. Aku mencintaimu." Itulah kata cinta yang pertama kali keluar dari mulut Kaiko. Kaito sedikit tersedak mendengarnya. Lalu perlahan-lahan senyum tulus mengembang di wajah pemuda berusia 18 tahun itu.

Mikuo mengelus rambut Kaiko sesaat, "Aku juga mencintaimu."Pemuda itu menghidupkan lampu tidur di atas nakasa, lalu dia mematikan lampu dan beranjak keluar dari kamar kekasihnya. Setelah ia menutup pintu, saudara kandung dari Kaiko itu buka suara.

"Baiklah. Kita harus bicara," ajakan yang lebih mirip perintah itu keluar dari mulut Kaito. Dia beranjak dari sana dengan mengikut sertakan Mikuo. Mereka akan berbicara empat mata di ruang keluarga.

"Silahkan duduk." Sang tuan rumah mempersilahkan tamunya untuk duduk. "Jadi, kau Hatsune Mikuo. Anak tunggal dari tuan Hatsune Lui dengan nyonya Hatsune Zunko, benar?" Kaito membuka sesi introgasinya. Mikuo mengangguk sambil menggumamkan kata ' _Hn_ ' sebagai jawaban.

"Hatsune Mikuo- _san_ , kenapa kau sampai rela melakukan semua ini untuknya?" Tanya Kaito _to the point_. Pandangan Mikuo kini tertuju padanya. "Hanya ada satu alasan, karena aku mencintainya." Jawab Mikuo tegas. Sorot matanya pun tak menunjukan keraguan tersenyum tipis, dia menyukai cara pemuda dihadapannya ini memandang.

"Kau tahu, cinta bisa datang dan pergi tanpa kau inginkan. Bagaimana jika suatu saat kau bosan dengan adikku?" Tanyanya lagi. Dari sorot matanya, Kaito tahu bahwa keteguhan Mikuo tidak goyah sedikit pun. "Akan ku pastikan hal itu tidak terjadi. Tapi jikalau memang suatu saat kejadian semacam itu terjadi, kau bisa melakukan apapun terhadapku. Aku tidak akan menghindar," jelas Mikuo.

Kaito menyerah. Keyakinan hati Mikuo tidak bisa digoyahkan sama sekali. "Kalau begitu, kutitipkan dia padamu," ujar Kaito pada akhirnya. "Jagalah adikku, seperti kau menjaga nyawamu." Mikuo mengangguk mantap.

Setelah itu, Mikuo pamit pulang. Kaito mengantarkan sampai di pagar rumahnya. Setelah itu pemuda itu langsung memasukkan mobilnya ke dalam garasi. Kini dia sudah sedikit tenang karena ada seseorang lagi yang dapat diandalkan untuk menjaga Kaiko.

Mikuo pulang ke rumah dengan perasaan lega. Kaito sudah merestui hubungan mereka. Bagaimanakah reaksi kedua orang tuanya ya saat Mikuo bilang kalau dia punya pacar?

" _Hacchi_!"

Sebagi bonus, sepertinya Mikuo sudah tertular virus penyakit dari Kaiko akibat ciuman yang diberikannya. Puk puk, sabar ya Mikuo!

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

 **.**

 **.**

Only story : 8608 words

Pojok curahan author:

Bella: Tak perlu membuang-buang waktu, ayo langsung saja ke sesi balas riview~

Meirin: Baiklah! Yang pertama untuk **Kurotori Rei** , gapapa dong sekali-kali LukiGakuko happy ending. Kasian kalau ngenes mulu XD /plakk

Audrey: -_-

Bella: Enak aja, sampai kiamat Rinto tetap punya Lenka -3- /lempar pisang as request/

Meirin: Ini dia bagian MikuoKaiko-nya, semoga Tei suka. Makasih sudah meriview xD

Audrey: Selanjutnya buat **CelestyaRegalyana** , makasih buat pujiannya. _Gomennasai_ , tapi dari awal proyeknya memang dibuat Luki x Gakuko, jadi mohon pengertiannya dan terima kasih atas riviewnya. Semoga kamu suka bagian ini XD

Bella: Buat **Oliver** _shotta, Oliver_ gak usah malu mengakui ke- _shotta_ -an kamu. Kamu salah satu kandidat terkuat kategori ter _shotta_ di Athena Academy XD

Meirin: Kamu sebenernya mau ngomong apa coba. Aku cuma ngerti kalo kamu menertawakan nasip ngenes Kaiko di rp-_,- /nyes

Audrey: Tenang aja, gak bakal nyampe puluhan kok, soalnya kita juga capek nulis mulu xD /plaak Oh iya hastagnya kebanyakan tuh, gamuat kalau mau _retweet_ :v

Bella: Terakhir, untuk **Reo Toa Hikari dan Hikaru** , Gakuko PHO cuma di fict ini kok, aslinya mah Gumi juga tau gimana XP

Meirin: Yaudah kapan-kapan kita masukin Gumi sebagai pedagang wortel kece di pasar sayur XD /noway

Audrey: BUNDA TEGA BANGET T_T

Bella: Fyuuh, akhirnya selesai juga proyek ini. Di sini Bella yang paling capek nagih dan kena php mulu -3- /lirik seseorang/

Meirin: /jleb/

Audrey: Tau nih, padahal readers udah pada nunggu.

Meirin: Eh tapi aku terharu karena ada beberapa orang yang nungguin bagian MikuoKaiko /nangis bombay/

Audrey: Abaikan dia.

Bella: Ini juga merupakan proyek pertama kami yang telah selesai /tebar-tebar _confetti_ /

Audrey: Yap! Padahal fanfict ini proyek yang terakhir direncanakan, tapi taunya jadi proyek pertama yang selesai XD

Meirin: _Omedettou_ untuk kita semua~~ /party

Bella: Oh iya masih suasana Lebaran, kami mau minta maaf kalau selama ini ada salah-salah sama semuanya~

Meirin: Baik salah kata, telat update, cerita yang gak menarik, dsb yang bikin para readers sekalian kurang puas~

Audrey: Selamat hari raya Idul Fitri, 1 _Syawal_ 1437 Hijria bagi yang menjalankan^^

All: KELUARGA BESAR CRAYON MELODY MENGUCAPKAN, MINAL 'AIDIN WAL FAIDZIN. MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN MINNA! /teriak pake toa/

 **NOTE** : **Minna-san, kami mengucapkan banyak terima kasih karena sudah mengikuti fanfic ini hingga selesai. Terima kasih atas review, like, dan follow kalian. Akhirnya fanfic ini sudah complete, tapi kalian jangan bersedih hati karena akan ada sequel dari fanfic ini yang berjudul "Lovers 2 : Cupid" yang akan segera dipublish dalam waktu dekat. Jadi tunggu saja ya minna-san ;)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake :**

Kagami Lenka yang baru pulang dari _minimarket_ tercenung melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Sahabatnya, Mikuo yang menggendong sosok gadis-yang sama dengan yang tadi siang-dengan gaya _bridal style_ ke dalam rumah Kaito- _senpai_ benar-benar membuatnya terkejut. Setahunya, Mikuo bukan tipe orang yang suka melakukan kontak fisik dengan lawan jenis. Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah ide jahil di dalam kepalanya.

Dia mengeluarkan _smartphone_ dari saku jaketnya, kemudian mengabadikan momen-momen langkah di depannya dalam bentuk gambar. Setelah puas memotret, gadis itu memeriksa hasil jepretannya. Seringainya mengembang dengan sempurna kala melihat kumpulan gambar itu. "Fufufu~ Kubalas kau, Mikuo- _kun_ ," gumam Lenka dengan segala rencana liciknya untuk membalas dendam. Sudah dipastikan, foto-foto ini akan membuat heboh satu sekolah. Kita lihat saja nanti, batin Lenka tertawa jahat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-The End-**


End file.
